The Older You Get
by jamesandlilyff
Summary: Growing up they absolutely despised each other, so when Teddy learns Victoire is transferring to Hogwarts, he could not be more infuriated. But when they are reunited, feelings change and start to develop no matter how hard they are fought. Arguments, jealousy, and chaos ensue as the next generation learns that the older you get, the more complicated things become.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?" Teddy Lupin choked on his pumpkin juice, realizing it had been the wrong time to take a sip a second too late.

"They're moving back from France! Isn't that exciting?" his Grandmother, Andromeda smiled gleefully as she placed a plate of fresh baked cookies in front of him on the kitchen table of their small cottage. Teddy, previously anticipating this moment, now stared at the cookies spitefully. He should have known as soon as he smelled them walking in minutes earlier; she only baked his favorite recipes when there was bad news.

"Exciting isn't exactly the word I was thinking of," Teddy grumbled as he took a furious bite of the delicious cookie. But unfortunately, no amount of chocolate-y goodness could quell the rage in his heart.

"You haven't seen Victorie since you were what, eleven years old?" Harry, his godfather, wondered aloud as he reached for three cookies himself. When he had stopped by randomly, Teddy had thought nothing of it; Harry normally came over to take Teddy on some adventure with his kids. Little had he known the real reason was much more horrifying.

"I was ten and three months, actually," Teddy sniffed pretentiously.

"Pish tosh, how can you know the exact age you were?" Andromeda laughed carelessly as if the return of Victorie Weasley and her family was not a monstrosity in the slightest.

"Because the day that she-devil left was the best day of my life- ow!" Teddy rubbed the back of his head where Andromeda had smacked him with a wooden spoon.

"You will call no female a 'she-devil' under my roof, Theodore!"

"She wasn't that bad, Teddy," Harry insisted while chuckling from his godson still getting a scolding from his grandmother as a sixteen year old.

"Easy for you to say!" Teddy snapped, grabbing another cookie. "You weren't the victim of her constant pranks, insults, and humiliation!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Victorie was darling-"

"She was not!" Teddy exclaimed, hundreds of forgotten memories coming back to him like water escaping from a dam. "Everyone was so fooled by those blue eyes and dimples, but I was the only one who ever witnessed her maliciousness!"

"Maliciousness?" Harry laughed aloud, smacking the table with his hand. "I mean sure she had spunk and all-"

"Don't you dare go on about her 'angel face'," Teddy warned as he rolled his eyes. "She's part veela, of course she looked like a bloody cherub! But that doesn't mean that the black sludge running through her veins wasn't made of pure evil."

"Watch your language, Teddy," his Grandmother warned. "You're being preposterous. What did she ever do to you?"

"Hm, let's see," Teddy thought aloud, tapping a finger on his chin dramatically. "Between pushing me down numerous flights of stairs, out of countless trees, off a multitude of brooms, and out of her way, I'd say Victorie was never the china doll everyone believed she was."

"You were an easy target," Harry shrugged and ignored Teddy's attempt at coherently protesting. "Regardless, she is going to be entering her fifth year, a year behind you, and we are expecting you'll to watch out for her and her sister!"

"I'm pretty sure the kid can take care of herself, she 'took care' of me for the entire duration of my childhood," Teddy admitted, shuddering at the thought of how much Victorie's arm punches hurt.

"Victorie is not a child anymore, she's a young woman. Fleur has told Molly all about what a beautiful young lady she's becoming," Andromeda informed the boys over the sound of running water as the dishes magically washed themselves.

"Beautiful is the game of Quidditch, no homework on weekends, and ditzy Hufflepuff girls, not Victorie Weasley!" Teddy told his two closest relatives, making Harry laugh yet again before trying to cover it up with a cough when he caught the death glare from Andromeda. "Speaking of houses, where is she to be sorted into? And when? She's not a first year."

"She will have a private ceremony before the first years," Harry chimed in, helping himself to the last two cookies on the now empty platter.

"I can see her in Slytherin," Teddy said spitefully. "And if she is, how am I supposed to help her?"

"Gryffindors help all who need it, Ted!" Harry declared and clapped Teddy on the back. "Well, I better get back to the ministry. The auror department has been getting twice as many threat letters lately."

He stopped by the door to put on his cloak. "There comes a time in every man's life where he must swallow his grudges and do what is right. You and Victorie have both grown up and it's not fair for either of you to hold unto the past."

"That's right," Andromeda agreed and placed a hand on her grandson's shoulder. Teddy looked up and rolled his eyes at the smug look on her face. He hated when Harry agreed with her instead of him.

Halfway out the door, Harry paused and turned back with a smile on his face.

"Oh, and Teddy?" Teddy looked up at his godfather, not liking the smirk on his face one bit. "Bill says Fleur is quite the Qudditch player."

Teddy groaned and pushed out his chair from the table. "Thanks for the cookies, grandma," he muttered and strode up the stairs to avoid her disapproving glare. He shut the door forcefully and opened his closet. Thanks to the growth spurt he had experienced a few years ago, his now six-foot plus frame was easily able to reach for the photo album on the highest shelf. His grandmother had made it for him after Victorie and her family left six years ago he hadn't looked at it since, half because he wasn't tall enough to reach it, and half because he didn't want to be reminded of her.

Teddy brought the album back to his bed and opened the front cover. It was a moving picture of him and Victorie in front of the giant oak tree that they would always play around when they were kids. His arms were crossed and he was frowning while Victorie was making bunny ears behind his electric blue head, grinning as if she didn't have a care in the world. She looked just as he remembered: short, silvery blonde hair, bright blue eyes, freckles covering her nose, and shorter than him by a significant amount.

Growing up, Victorie had been his only friend, which was saying something. He knew no other kids his age until he went to Hogwarts, for Harry's kids were all younger than him. Although Victorie bullied him everyday, they played with each other constantly. Why? Teddy flipped through the album and actually found himself laughing and smiling in a few images. That wasn't possible- all the memories he had of Victorie were bad. Well, most of them. But he didn't want to admit that to Harry and Andromeda.

When he reached the end of the album, Teddy placed it under his bed instead of putting it back in his closet. Term started in exactly a week and he wouldn't be seeing her until the first day back, so that meant he had a week left to practice his defensive spells. Teddy knew one thing for sure: this year was going to be completely out of the ordinary.

"TEDDY! YOUR LETTER CAME!" His grandma yelled to him from downstairs in the kitchen. Reluctantly he got up and made his way down the stairs to open the letter on the kitchen table. It was the same as always; cream-colored envelope with emerald calligraphy depicting his name and address. It even contained the same letter with the standard booklist. But something new was in the letter that he had been dreaming about since his second year.

"I-I've been made Qudditch captain," he said with growing grin as he fingered the badge in his hand. It had the Gryffindor lion on it, decorated with scarlet and gold, containing a giant C stitched on top that stood out to the eye.

"That's wonderful dear! I'm going to make your favorite tonight, treacle tart, how about that?" his grandmother cried and kissed him on his cheek. "Oh, your parents would be so proud!

That made Teddy's smile even bigger. "I can't wait to tell Harry! He was made captain his sixth year, too."

Perhaps this year won't be so bad after all, Teddy thought as he polished his badge on his sweater.

"Harry said Victorie was good at Qudditch, and if she is sorted into Gryffindor, maybe you'll play together just like when you were little!" Andromeda cheered as she bustled about.

Teddy sighed. Oh right, _she_ was still going to be there.

**YAY FOR NEW STORIES! **

**I'm so excited for this one it's crazy. I've never written a Teddy/Victorie story before and hope you all like it! Thanks for reading the first chapter, if you like it go right ahead and subscribe/review if you want to be the greatest thing since sliced bread. :D**

**NOTE: The other chapters will be longer than this one, but I thought this was a good starting length to introduce the context and such. **

**UP NEXT: Victorie starts off her first year at Hogwarts as a fifth year and could not be more nervous. And when she is reunited with her childhood enemy/friend/crush Teddy Lupin, it is not what she was expecting at all.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Have you read any of my other stories before? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Robes?"

"Check."

"Extra socks?"

"Check."

"Permission slips for Hogsmede?"

"Check."

"I think they're ready," Bill announced and smiled as he put an arm around his crying wife as she blew her nose into a handkerchief.

"I know you 'ave gone to school before but eet feels so new again!" Fleur sobbed and the girls gave her hugs.

"Don't be sad Mamà, it'll be Christmas before you know it!" Victoire comforted her mother but it had the opposite affect.

Fleur wailed loudly, gaining the attention of other families at Kings Cross Station. "Zat ees so long!"

"Papà, are you sure I can't go?" Louis, the youngest and only boy sibling of the family pouted.

"No you cannot, you must stay 'ere with me!" Fleur sniffled and squeezed him tightly to her chest. Louis mouthed 'Help me' when his mother was not looking and Victoire laughed along with her father and sister.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Teddy, alright?" Bill informed the girls. "Even if you are not sorted into the same house."

The whistle on the Hogwarts Express rang at that moment, prompting the Weasley family to give their final goodbyes. After many hugs and kisses, Victoire and Dominique eventually made their way unto the train, trunks in hand.

Making their way down the aisle of the train was an odd experience. The girls traveled to their old school, Beauxbatons in blue and gold carriages that were flown by giant, silver winged horses. Each family had their own private carriage and they met up with their friends when they arrived at the school. However, the entire student body of Hogwarts took the train and finding a empty compartment proved to be a challenge. The girls they passed raised their eyebrows and gave the sisters the 'once over' glare. Victoire, overwhelmed by the amount of people and lack of privacy, randomly selected a compartment door and opened it forcefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," she muttered, feeling her cheeks go pink as she stared at the group of boys lounging in the compartment. It seemed as if they had been talking before, but at her arrival they all went silent, their eyes slowly dilating. They all looked as if they were seventh years from their carefree posture and muscular builds. One even had a full beard. "I'll be going now."

"It's okay, you can stay if you want. But only if you can pay the price," said the bearded one with raised eyebrows and a suggestive smile. Victoire rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut as his friends chortled loudly.

"Who were they?" Dominique asked behind her curiously.

"Idiots," she replied with a sigh. This summer, her "Veela genes" had finally kicked in, as her mother had put it. Before she was 'cute' Victoire, but now…well, it was easy to tell by the constant stares and harassing comments she got from men that she was no longer 'cute'.

I mean sure, her legs were leaner, her white blonde hair was longer, and she had finally developed a decent bum. But was she really that different looking? Whenever she glanced in a mirror she saw the same face she always had. But this new one tended to make most of the male specimen turn into complete dogs.

After what seemed like forever, the two girls finally found an empty compartment that they had all to themselves all the way in the back of the train. After a few minutes, Domnique dosed off while Victoire sat wide-awake, staring at the rolling hills as they quickly sped past them. She wasn't concerned with what house she would be sorted into, the possibility that she wouldn't friends, or the fact that she would be certainly lost for the whole year. The only thing on her mind: Teddy.

She hadn't seen him since she had moved. How much had he changed? Did he still have the same spiky, turquoise hair he insisted on keeping throughout his childhood? It was strange to her that they had been best friends since she could remember and she hadn't spoken to him for six years.

Growing up, she even had a tiny crush on him. There was something about his adventurous attitude and stubbornness that appealed to her. She did everything to hide it of course, ergo the countless times she pushed him out of the big oak tree in his backyard.

And punched him in the arm.

And tripped him down the stairs.

But Victoire was sure he had forgotten all about that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, it's about time. I've been waiting for the first of all the next generation Weasleys to once again walk the hallowed halls of Hogwarts for years," the Sorting Hat whispered into her ear as soon as it was placed on her head. Victoire jumped in surprise, causing the hat to snicker quietly. "A little late though, aren't we Victoire?"

_How does it know my name?_ She thought, not aware that the Hat could hear it as well.

"You underestimate my ability?" it said again with a conceited tone. "Luckily for you, I won't make the same mistake."

"You've got brains on you, I'll give you that. And plenty of ambition; you are your parent's child. Your heart of gold shall help many people during your lifetime. But there is something else about you, something different, something most females your age lack. You've got spunk Victoire Weasley, and that's why you most definitely belong in…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud in the Headmaster's office. McGonagall and her sister Dominique clapped respectively, though Victoire saw distress cross her sister's face- she had been sorted into Ravenclaw moments earlier. They were going to be separated on their very first night.

"Very good, girls. Is there anything else you have questions about?" McGonagall asked as she lifted the hat off of Victoire's head and placed it back on the stool she had sat upon.

"No Professor," she responded for the both of them, for Dominique looked like she would cry if she spoke. Victoire put a reassuring arm around her.

"Well, I suppose we should head down to the feast. The students are probably horribly hungry and we better get the first years sorted before they faint from anticipation. And yes, it has happened before," McGonagall admitted with a small eye roll as she strode out of her office, signaling the sisters to follow her. They retreated down the stone steps and out the entrance before making several turns down several corridors, finally reaching a small oak door.

"This is where I must leave you. You may sit down at your respective tables and wait patiently until the official sorting is over," she informed them. Victoire, incredibly intimidated by the stern Headmistress nodded fiercely, although she felt as if she had been Confunded. McGonagall must have noticed her expression, for she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Remember that help will be given to all who ask, always. Good luck girls."

She smiled briskly and whisked away again, leaving the two girls alone. Dominique began to cry as soon as she was out of sight.

"Oh, don't cry Dom, it'll be all right," Victoire sighed as she pulled her younger sister into a hug.

"I-I'm just scared, that's all," her sister mumbled into her shoulder. "What if nobody likes us?"

"What's not to like, eh?" Victoire joked, but several answers to her rhetorical question popped into her own mind immediately, making her regret her decision for opening her mouth. "Everything will be all right!"

"Easy for you to say, you're in the same house as Teddy," Dominique sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her plain, black robe.

"We haven't spoken for six years, I think I would prefer not to have the awkward 'How have you been for the last half a decade?' conversation," Victoire admitted and Dom cracked a smile. "Now come on, I'm starving and being anti-social can only get us so far here."

Dom dried her eyes one last time and nodded bravely. "All right. Let's go."

Both sisters turned and faced the door, waiting for the other to make the first move to open it. After a few minutes of silently praying the other would do it, Victoire exhaled a 'Bloody hell' and stepped forward, grasping the handle.

"And that's why you're the Gryffindor," Dominique smiled in approval and Victoire rolled her eyes. She yanked her arm back and the door opened with surprise ease.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Victoire had never felt as full as she did after the Welcome Feast. She, Albus, Roxanne, and Fred (who had been sorted into Gryffindor as well) had spent the last hour catching up and eating everything they could get their hands on. They now leaned against each other, moaning from the uncomfortably occupied stomachs.

"Students," McGonagall called from her chair in front and immediately the hall went quiet. "You may now be excused. Goodnight and get a good night's sleep for classes tomorrow!"

Noise returned to the hall as everyone began to get up and leave. Victoire suddenly realized she had no idea where the common room was.

"Where do we go?" she asked hastily to Albus as the rushing crowd forced them from the table.

"I don't know, this is my first year to!" he replied in a panic. Suddenly, a voice caught both of their attentions and what it said made it sound almost angelic.

"First years, follow me! This way to the common room!" Cried a girl who was standing on top of the Gryffindor table. She had shoulder length brown hair and a slightly upturned nose, but regardless was still very pretty. The cousins grabbed each other's hands and followed the girl who had a shiny, new Prefect badge on her robes. Once they had made their way out of the crowded Entrance Hall, the girl stopped and turned around to see who had followed her out. Her eyes landed on Victoire and her eyebrows rose in confusion. Victoire felt herself go pink in the face.

"Are you a first year?" The girl asked blatantly.

"No, I'm a fifth year," Victoire responded timidly. She suddenly noticed how much she stuck out in the group, being at least a head taller than everyone else and with more matured features.

The girl looked as if she were about to tell Victoire off, but then her face drastically changed as if she had realized something important. "Are you the transfer from Beauxbatons?"

"Victoire Weasley." She stuck out her hand with a smile to introduce herself. The girl smiled back and shook her hand.

"Rebecca, but you can call be Bex. The Head Boy told us at the meeting there were to be two transfer students, but we didn't know whose house you'd be in. Welcome to Gryffindor, I'm a fifth year too." Suddenly, Bex realized that the first years were still waiting for instructions on how to get to the common room. "Right, you lot, follow me."

Bex began to walk again and everyone followed, but with more leisure for the corridors were empty.

"So Victoire, I'm going to take it upon myself to be your guide, is that all right?" Bex asked as she and Victoire walked in front. She was clearly a very straightforward person.

"Brilliant, I wouldn't be able to find my way around here if I tried," Victoire laughed nervously. "It's absolutely massive."

Bex smirked as if she were reminiscing on her own first thoughts of the castle. "It won't once you get used to it, believe me. But you'll definitely make this place more interesting. You'll be the talk of the school for the next week and I'll be your first friend!"

Victoire couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She had made a friend!

After climbing what seemed like the hundredth staircase, they finally reached a portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Watch and learn, First Years- oh, and you too Victoire," Bex announced and turned to the painting. "Tentacle turmoil."

"Welcome back," the painting nodded and swung back to reveal the common room. Although she had never been inside, the common room felt like a second home. With it's blazing fire, cushy armchairs, and wood furniture, it was very inviting and extremely comfortable.

"Bex!" yelled a voice from one of those armchairs by the fireplaces. It was a friendly looking girl, waving frantically with a huge smile on her face. Bex held up a finger to indicate she would be a minute before turning to the wide-eyed first years, and Victoire.

"All right you lot, disperse. Boy's dormitories are on the right, girls on the left. Any questions, ask the other prefect. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Bex smiled and waved them away. They scuttled towards the staircases in a huddle. Victoire began to follow them before Bex grabbed her arm. "And you're coming with me. I'll introduce you to our roommate!"

Victoire smiled and followed Bex over to the girl by the fire. She got as they approached and stuck out her hand for Victoire to shake.

"I'm Leah, you must be the transfer student!" she cheered animatedly.

"Victoire, and yes."

"Leah and I are the only female fifth years in Gryffindor, a new record for Hogwarts," Bex told her as she hung an arm around Leah's neck.

"It's a good thing we don't hate each other or things could have been very awkward," Leah pointed out with a laugh.

"Oi, aren't you going to introduce us, Bex?" said a male voice behind them. The girls turned around to see two boys in their own armchairs. The one who had spoken got up and stuck out his own hand with a smirk on his face. "Guess I'll have to do it myself then. I'm Collin and this is Ned."

"I'm-"

"I already heard. Victoire. Beautiful name. It's French, isn't it?" Collin said as he continued to shake her hand with the same sly grin on his face. With his short auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, he was very attractive, and apparently knew it. When she nodded shyly, he winked at her. "Enchantè."

"Leave her alone Collin," Ned said as he stood up himself. "Don't mind him, he's a bit of a prat. I'm Ned, the normal one."

"We're both sixth years, so if you need any help with homework, just ask," Collin interjected with the same smile.

"Where's the third member of your brigade?" Leah asked them, changing the subject.

"Teddy's upstairs getting his Wizard's chess set, any of you want to stay and watch me beat him?" Collin raised an eyebrow.

"Teddy Lupin?" Victoire spoke aloud, finally able to get a word in. They all stared at her with wide eyes, clearly in surprise.

"How do you know Teddy?" Bex asked with furrowed brows.

"He's my uncle's godson. We grew up together until I moved away," Victoire admitted, unable to help the smile forming from her lips. "I haven't seen him since."

"Hey, so while I was looking for the set, I came across the playbook I made for the team this year. I was thinking we could take a look at it," said a voice behind them. They already knew who it was without having to turn around, however.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Leah muttered with a snicker as they saw Teddy coming down the stairs, staring at the book in his hand.

He looked the same as he did six years ago, but very different all the same. It was as he had been stretched out and puffed up to become the tall, muscular man he was at the moment. But he still had the same messy, turquoise hair. Even the childish hair color could not stop how bloody handsome he had become.

Teddy looked up at that moment, and the first thing he saw was Victoire. The recognition in his face was obvious; he stopped walking and stared. She couldn't tell if the look in his bright, amber eyes was good or bad.

"Hello, Teddy," she said softly.

It took him a while before he responded, not changing his expression and continuing to stare. "Hello," he said as he took a few steps closer. "Been sorted into Gryffindor then?"

"Yeah," she nodded and decided to make the reuniting less awkward with a joke. "Did you miss me?"

He was silent for a while before shrugging. "Not really."

Victoire laughed nervously, surprised at his response. "Er, okay. How have you been?"

"Without you to constantly torment me? Brilliant." He widened his eyes and enunciated the T, adding a very sardonic tone to his voice.

Victoire's smile was gone now. "What's the matter with you?"

"What? Did you expect me to be rapturous at your return after you ruined my life as a kid?" Teddy snapped, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. She heard the boys behind her whisper to themselves.

"Well, there wasn't much of a life to ruin considering I was your only friend," Victoire admitted cheekily, causing Bex and Leah to laugh behind her.

"It looks like you've made some new friends on your own, so you clearly don't need me showing you around," Teddy said with malice in his eyes as he glared at them. "I'd say welcome back, but I'm not exactly ecstatic of your return."

Victoire squinted her eyes at him menacingly, attempting to hide the hurt she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. "When did you become such an arse?"

"Since the day he started here," Bex said as she put a hand on Victoire's shoulder protectively. "Get over yourself, Lupin."

She and Leah gave him one last glare before leading Victoire away from the boys and up to their dormitories. As soon they reached the room, Victoire collapsed on the bed next to her trunk and groaned into her pillow.

"That did not go as expected," she muttered to herself, but not as quietly as she thought she had said it.

"I'm not surprised, personally," Bex admitted as she began sifting through her luggage. "You may have known Teddy for your entire childhood, but ever since I have known him he's always been an ass to whoever he feels has messed with him."

"But I haven't messed with him!" she declared and sat up. "I mean sure, I teased him a bit when we were kids but-"

"Considering how he was acting, it was probably a lot worse than a little teasing," Leah pointed out with a smile. "But don't you dare lose sleep over him. Like he said, you've made some new friends. Who needs the old ones, right?"

"Right," Bex nodded with a grin. Victoire felt a little better as she looked at her new roommates, reassured that the year wouldn't be a complete disaster.

"Right. Who needs the old ones?" she repeated and laughed with them.

No matter how many times she would repeat that to herself when trying to fall asleep later that night however, it would not make her feel any better about the fact that Teddy absolutely despised her. They were in for a very eventful year.

**First off, thank you SO much for all the positive feedback I got. The constant review/subscription emails I got made me smile the whole weekend. I'm so glad you like the story and hope you liked the chapter!**

**This was really long but I couldn't cut anymore of it out, I felt all of it was necessary. The following chapter won't be as long and descriptive as this one, PROMISE! **

**Up next: After an argument, Victoire decides to try out for the Qudditch team, much to Teddy's dismay. But will it end up being a good thing for the two enemies? **

**QOTC: If you could design a pair of socks what would they look like?**

**Please review/subscribe! Everyone who does wins a telepathic trophy from me :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning mate!" cried Collin as Teddy dropped into his seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't," Teddy sighed as he began loading his plate with everything edible in sight. "I think I'm more or less nocturnal. Who said nights were for sleeping anyways?"

Teddy rubbed his eyes before digging into his giant stack of waffles, barely listen to Collin and Ned discussing their schedules for the new year. Truth be told, he hadn't slept at all because his mind wouldn't stop racing with thoughts of _her_ arrival.

It was real then, it wasn't just some horrible, ongoing nightmare; Victoire was here to stay, along with her obnoxious attitude and acerbic wit. It was if they had never been apart, for the argument they had had was just as it had always been between them: filled with insults and ending with both of them highly annoyed. She was just as he had expected she would be...well, except for a few minor details, which was exactly the reason his yawning was so frequent this morning

It's not as if he expected Victoire to look exactly as she did when they were ten, of course It would have been quite weird if she was under five feet with her two front teeth missing as a fifteen year old. He just hadn't been anticipating for her to be so...

"...Definitely shaggable, she sure is a looker ," he heard Collin say between bites of bacon, making Teddy become tune into the conversation.

"Who?" he inquired as he finished off his breakfast.

Collin contorted his face into that of a suave French man. "Victoire," he replied with an over exaggerated French accent, making Ned laugh. Teddy, however, rolled his eyes.

"She wishes," he muttered and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Oh come on, Theodore!" Collin cried and smiled in disbelief. "You'd have to be blind not to see how captivating she is!"

"So what if her face isn't completely hideous? She's evil, and no amount of veela genes can disguise that. Don't you agree, Ned?" Teddy argued and stared at the shyest of their trio. Ned instantly got red and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Blimey, Teddy, she is pretty good looking," he shrugged in apology, but exchanged a grin with Collin.

"Face it Ted, your little childhood pal is bloody attractive," Collin smirked and Teddy made a face.

"She was never, nor will she ever be my 'pal'," he snapped. "I would never befriend Satan's mistress."

"I'd happily become the devil if that's her profession," Collin winked and Teddy made a face of unamusement.

"Now's your chance Col, here she comes now," Ned informed them, glancing at the entrance of the Great Hall. Accompanied by Bex and Leah, Victoire entered the hall talking animatedly. Teddy held back a groan as they sat down right next to them.

"I'm sorry, do you mind?" he asked through gritted teeth, turning his head while keep his body forward to tell the group off.

"No, it's alright, you're not bothering us," Victoire replied without missing a beat and reached for a piece of bacon. Bex and Leah giggled into their robes while Collin and Ned stared at him, wondering how he would reply. Teddy fumed with anger and turned to face her.

"Well you're bothering us!" he snapped and said the first excuse that came to him. "We're discussing top secret quidditch plays and can't let any big mouths listening in."

Victoire turned to glare at him. "Then you have nothing to worry about, your secrets are safe with us."

"They weren't that time you told my Grandma I was the one who shattered her Christmas vase!" Teddy cried sharply.

"Oh, bring that one up again! I told you a million times it wasn't me! If you consider the logistics of the situation there is no way I could have told her, " Victoire insisted, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Honestly if you were any less intelligent we'd have to water you twice a day."

"Are you questioning my intellect?" Teddy demanded, enunciating every word to intimidate her.

Victoire smirked and widened her eyes. "No, I'm denying it's existence."

Teddy opened his mouth, ready to curse her all the way back to France, but a forceful hand clamped down on his shoulder, breaking him away from his fury.

"If you'll excuse him, our dear old captain does have work to do," Collin interjected kindly. "So say goodbye for now and you two can continue insulting, hopefully hexing, each other into oblivion later."

"You're Qudditch captain?" Victoire raised an eyebrow with genuine surprise, ignoring Collin's childish tone.

"Is that so astonishing?" Teddy gripped the fork in his hand so tight his hand started to turn white.

"Well, at least you tried," Ned muttered to Collin as he sat down in defeat while two went back at it.

"No, but you must have been practicing a lot since we were kids," Victoire admitted with a giggle.

"Like you were so good, Weasley!"

"I was," Victoire grinned confidently and bit down on her toast.

"She still is!" Bex added fiercely.

"How would you know, you've never seen her fly," Leah giggled.

"I can just tell. Victoire is a star chaser-"

"Seeker," Victoire corrected her, not breaking eye contact with Teddy.

"-A star seeker, she is. Way better than you'll ever be!" Bex cried indignantly.

"I'm a keeper, so it doesn't matter," Teddy said, giving Victoire one last glare before reaching down to get his bag from the floor. "Thank you for your input Bex. Very informative, however pointless."

"Until next time, ladies." Collin winked at them as the boys left. Ned waved shyly behind him and the three of them left for class.

Victoire crossed her arms; her facial expression significantly less confident than before the boys had left. "'However pointless'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she grumbled.

"It may have something to do with the fact that the Gryffindor team hasn't had a girl on it for a decade," Leah thought a loud.

"WHAT?" Victoire exclaimed, gaining the attention of some of the students sitting near them. "That's preposterous! That's gender biased! That's-"

"Hold on there, Ms. Feminist." Bex held out a hand with an amused look on her face. "It's not that they haven't made it, nobody has tried out."

"But why?"

Leah shrugged. "Nobody's had an interest I suppose."

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but if I had to, I'd bet ten galleons that that is your 'determination' face," Bex inferred, noticing Victoire's rigid jaw and squinted eyes.

"When are tryouts?" she asked suddenly, not changing her facial expression.

"Next Saturday, according to the poster in the common room," Leah announced. "Don't tell me-"

"I'm going to try out for the team," Victoire declared.

Bex sighed. "Now I wish I had made that bet."

"Are you metal? You'd be the only girl!" Leah affirmed.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"You'd have to listen to Teddy!" she tried again.

"Not if I'm good enough!"

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" Bex smirked.

"Not in a million years." Victoire winked at her and stood up. "Now come on, we'll be late for class."

"She's stubborn, bossy, and incredibly cheeky," Leah pointed out with a joking smile on her face as she hooked an arm around Victoire's shoulder. "Why did we become friends with her again?"

Victoire laughed as Bex stroked her chin, feigning deep thought. "The girl's got spunk."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The air was crisp, a telltale sign of the upcoming fall weather quickly approaching. The sky was clear and the wind was almost nonexistent; perfect conditions for accessing the skills of potential teammates.

"Listen up, you lot. I'm going to call out the names written on the sign up sheet, see if all of you listed here have bothered to show up. Then we'll do some drills and hopefully, we'll have ourselves a new chaser and seeker by the end of the day," Teddy announced, not bothering to look up at the students standing in front of him, nervously clutching brooms. He was too busy organizing all of the papers in his hands and handing out the copies of the list to the other team members, who would be returning this year, helping him evaluate. Once he finally got it all sorted out, the process began.

"Ables?"

"Here!"

"Adler?"

"Here, Sir!"

"Booker?"

"Here, Sir Teddy, Sir!"

"That's not necessary, but I appreciate your intention. Caius?"

"Here, Lord Lupin!"

"Boys, really, you don't need to address me with anything other than 'Teddy'. Copper?"

He continued down the list of names, and he must of read off about twenty before he got to the final one. Before even reading it, Teddy could tell something was off. Instead of messy scrawl, the handwriting was in elegant cursive that made you want to take a calligraphy class.

"WEASLEY?" Teddy shouted with more force than he had with the other names. He lifted his head and searched the crowd, finding the blonde head in the very back with her arms crossed and beaming smirk on her face.

"Here, Captain," she replied pleasantly, ignoring the stares of the younger boys gazing at her in awe.

"Is that a girl?"

"Are girls even aloud on the team?"

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"You think if I had I'd forget?"

"QUIET!" Teddy roared, silencing the whispers of the group, continuing to stare Victoire down. "Boys, go take a lap around the pitch. Emphasis on BOYS."

Grumbling, the students took off on their brooms while Victoire stood where she was, still smirking. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the look off her smug face. Teddy marched over to her, making sure his team was not in ear shot before whisper-yelling at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying out for the team, of course!" she exclaimed. "I believe the position I wrote down on the sheet says 'seeker'."

"I can read, Weasley," he snarled through gritted teeth. "This team isn't a joke, and even if it is just a tryout, it's extremely disrespectful for you to treat it as such."

Victoire's pupils appeared to turn to slits at his words. "I'm not treating it as a joke, and I'd hope you wouldn't do the same to me either. You know I can play Qudditch Teddy, better than the others combined!"

"I haven't seen you play for six years." He shrugged exaggeratedly. "So I'll have absolutely no bias during this tryout."

"Fine, make sure you keep an eye on me, then," Victoire leaned in, getting close to his face. She could feel his staggered breath on her skin. "You have a lot to catch up on."

The other students landed at this point and Teddy turned around to face them, his expression completely natural and unrevealing of the conversation they had just had. "Well done, good flying. Chasers, you're going to head over to the rings with our two other chasers, Max and Collin."

Collin raised an eyebrow suggestively, questioning the interaction. Teddy shot a fierce look back, mouthing, "GO".

"And the seekers will be evaluated by me and the beaters," he finished.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you, as our keeper, evaluated the chasers?" said a voice from the back of the group.

It would, obviously, but Teddy would never let anyone point that out. "Shut up and follow orders, kid."

He ignored the smile on Victoire's face, letting her know that his decision wasn't based off of her at all.

"But-"

"Okay people, let's get going before the sun sets!"

Nope, she didn't influence it one bit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She wasn't that good," Teddy insisted.

"Mate, are you blind? She was the best one by far!" Nigel, one of the beaters, cried.

Teddy furiously flipped through his notes, trying to find someone who he could compare her too. "Well, erm, Booker had exceptional broom skills."

"He didn't catch the snitch once. She caught it all four times, in less than five minutes for each!"

Teddy sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. If he were to be honest with himself, he would agree that Victoire was bloody fantastic. She made it seem so easy. It was interesting to watch her; Teddy hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire tryout. But could he really stand her being on the team the entire year, no matter how beneficial she would be?"

"She needs work," he said, clucking his tongue, unimpressed.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Just do Gryffindor a favor and put her on the team!"

Teddy looked over to the other side of the common room, where she was doing her homework with Bex and Leah. They were all whispering, of course, and one of them would look over at their table every now and then.

"Fine," he sighed. "Thanks for your help today. I'll tell her now."

Nigel smiled. "See you later, Ted!" When he had left, Teddy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

"Weasley, a word," he called and Victoire immediately shot out of her chair and strode over to his table, taking a seat.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, obviously trying very hard to contain a smile.

Teddy looked at her for a long time, trying to decide if he could still back out or not, before exhaling loudly. "You made the team."

"YES!" she cried, jumping out of the chair and twirling around. Her smile was so enchanting Teddy found it difficult to say the words that might make it fade.

Wait, what?

He shook his head of the odd thoughts that had just appeared before interrupting her happy parade with absolutely no lament. "On two conditions!"

Victoire stopped and slowly sank back into her seat. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"First off, your attitude needs work. I'm your captain and you must treat me with respect with no back talk or you will be kicked off the team," Teddy said with a slight smirk.

Victoire exhaled sharply. "Fine."

"Good. And secondly, just because you were the best of the tryout does not mean you're that good," he lied, avoiding her eyes. "You're required to take additional, private lessons so we can get you up to speed."

She stared at him in disbelief. Teddy thought for sure she was going to make a scene of it, but she merely sucked in her pride and nodded.

"Excellent. I'll get someone to teach you. You're first lesson will be next Wednesday," Teddy stood up and held out a hand. "Welcome to the team, Seeker."

Victoire did the same and grasped his hand firmly. It was small, very soft, and had pleasant warmth. Her hand fit...quite well in his. "Thanks, Captain."

**Updates make me happy :D **

**OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS **

**Up next: Teddy ends up having to give Victoire her private lessons himself. Could it lead to a change of heart that Teddy doesn't want to happen? **

**QOTC: What's your favorite HP book (at the moment)? I'd say mine is Chamber of Secrets but it changes every week hahaha**

**YOUR MOM REVIEWS MY STORIES so you should too :D **

****Thanks to HogwartsDreamer11 for pointing out a mistake the in previous chapter. I meant to say James instead of Albus in order to stay canon. I'll change that, maybe…procrastinators unite**


	4. Chapter 4

_And though she be but little, she is fierce. -_A Midsummer Night's Dream 3.2.13

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Please!"

"I can't, Teddy!"

"You're my last hope, everyone else on the team has conflicts!"

"I have a conflict too!"

"That being?"

"I have…'you know what' on Wednesdays."

"Collin, you shouldn't be ashamed of being in the Gobstones club," Teddy told him like a frustrated parent might. "And if you are, you should quit, and give Weasley her private lessons!"

"First off, I'm not ashamed. I just don't want the whole school finding out, that's all," Collin pointed out defensively.

"The Hufflepuffs are keeping your little secret I expect?"

Just then a group of students wearing black and yellow walked by, waving excitingly to Collin. He meekly waved back and then looked around to make sure no one saw. "They respect my wishes, as you should. Secondly, you're the one who wanted her to take private lessons in the first place, which I heard she doesn't even need."

Teddy frowned. "Nigel's opened his big mouth then, has he?"

"Don't blame him Ted, you know he's right," Collin acknowledged and bent over his Potions homework, keeping a firm hand on it so it wouldn't blow away from the increasingly strong wind that came with doing homework in the courtyard.

"No, he's not! So she's got some talent, big deal. If I let her know that, she'll turn even more conceited than she already is," Teddy grumbled and dipped his own quill back into a pot of ink.

"If you're so convinced of her needing lessons then give them to her yourself, it's that simple," Collin nagged.

Teddy's face lit up in a sarcastic manner. "What a magnificent idea! Considering we tolerate each other so well, by the end of the lesson neither of us will have been hexed or expelled for using illegal curses, I'm sure!"

Collin looked up and glowered at him. "She's on the team now, mate. Be the bigger person, suck it up for a few hours, and deal with it. She's really not bad that bad if you don't insult her first, which you always do."

"Not that bad? Did you know that she turned me blue for an entire week when I was seven?"

"That was years ago, you were kids!"

"I guarantee you she'd do it again if she got the chance," Teddy hissed.

"You have got to stop living in the past, mate," Collin cautioned and stared at Teddy's hair, which had suddenly turned a violent shade of red. "By the way, changing the color of your hair doesn't help emphasize your point."

"Oh really?" Teddy stared at Collin intently as his hair shortened and turned an auburn color- exactly the color of Collins hair. "'You have got to stop living in the past mate'."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Imitating me is comedy gold, isn't it?" Collin laughed, sarcastically.

Teddy's hair returned to his preferred messy, vibrant turquoise shade. "It is indeed."

"Just give Victoire the damn lesson, you dolt."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Victoire walked out of the lockeroom unto the Quidditch pitch feeling anticipation fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't wait to get on her broom and fly again. It felt like such a long time, although it had been less than a week after the tryouts. She smiled to herself as she breathed in the smell of fall and her dragon hide gloves.

Her smile soon turned into a frown, however, when she noticed the figure into the distance with the bright blue mop of hair on top of his head.

"Pardon me, but I was under the impression this lesson was to be taught by another member of the team, not you," Victoire cried as she marched forward. Teddy turned around, staring at the watch on his wrist.

"And I was under the impression that you had received the note I sent you to be at the pitch at five. Did you not get it?" Teddy demanded, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I did," Victoire confirmed, remembering the small first year nervously handing her the parchment during lunch before running away. "But-"

"Funny, for it is now 5:10," Teddy smirked and leaned against his broom.

"Funny, for I thought you told me another member of the team was to be coaching me today!" she retorted, making a face while she reciprocated his stance and leaned on her own broom.

Teddy frowned. "So I made a change. Captains are allowed to do that. New team members, not so much."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "You're a headache."

"You're an eyesore," he rebuked quickly, making her clench her jaw in rage.

"You think just because you're captain you can order me around and insult me," she replied, walking closer to him to make sure he heard every word she said. "Sometimes I want nothing more than to deflate your big head."

"How would you do that? Sock me in the face?" Teddy laughed, but her expression of fierce anger didn't change. He smiled, amused by the expression. "You know what? Fine. You can try to give me a shiner. I dare you to punch me."

She narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, showcasing his face as if it were a target and making mocking expressions. "Come on, Weasley, you know you want to. Strike me, right here. Or do you not- OW, BLOODY HELL!"

"Oh Merlin!" Victoire gasped and put her hands over her mouth, one searing with pain from the contact with Teddy's nose. She put a hand on his back, for the captain was bent over, covering his face and moaning in pain. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!"

He looked up in disbelief. "Interesting how your fist collided with my nose then!"

"No, I just didn't think I would actually hit you," she admitted, trying to hold back a pompous smile, until she saw the red stain on his hands. "Oh dear, you're bleeding!"

"Is that was this is? I thought I just spontaneously starting leaking punch!" Teddy cried sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head to glare at her.

But as they looked at each other, something clicked in their heads.

Maybe it was the fact Teddy's nose-blood was staining his robes and continuing to leak from his nostrils.

Maybe it was the fact that the reason he was bleeding in the first place was because Victoire had socked him in the face, and she now stared at him astounded.

Or maybe it was a combination of both, for the two enemies-since-birth burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs and pointing at each other.

"I can't believe you actually hit me!" Teddy roared, his eyes closed from snickering so hard.

"You're face! You look like a bloody mess- literally!" Victoire cackled, clutching her broom for support so she wouldn't fall over.

"I do look a tad Zombie-ish, I suppose," he chortled, calming down a bit, and gingerly touched his nose. "Geez, Weasley. Maybe you should have been a beater, you pack a mean punch."

Victoire giggled. "Hurt as bad as it did six years ago?"

"At least then you always aimed below the head," Teddy smiled, remembering her constant blows to the arms and stomach.

"Of course, there would be no visible evidence," she grinned devilishly and Teddy laughed again.

"So, the real question remains: are you going to be a weakling and go to the infirmary, or are you going to rub some dirt in it and teach me this 'necessary' lesson," Victoire asked, raising her eyebrows in proposition and crossing her arms.

"Rub some dirt in it?" Teddy replied, raising an eyebrow, entertained.

"You heard me," she responded, not changing her expression. Teddy walked over the chest of Qudditch balls in response, leaned over, and unhinged the top. He then opened the small door that contained the snitch and let it fly out. It fluttered around for a while before zooming away.

"All right, Weasley, close your eyes," he instructed, wiping his nose which had finally stopped bleeding.

She did what she was told, but not quietly. "Shouldn't I be catching the snitch?"

"Quiet," he snapped and she did so, but reluctantly. "Now listen."

"To wha-"

"I said, be quiet," he said again, but his voice was less harsh this time, and much closer. From her blindness, Victoire sensed he was right behind her. She felt very nervous all of a sudden, and the back of her neck felt exposed. "And listen."

So she did. She heard Teddy breathing behind her, the slight jerking of the bludgers in their case, and the wind rustling the trees. She heard the distant waves of the Black Lake and the flags from the stadium slapping together. She even heard a distant buzz, somewhere to her right.

"I hear it."

"Good," Teddy praised. "Now get on your broom, and follow that sound, with your eyes closed."

"Are you trying to kill me Lupin? Is this a planned assassination or something?"

"You're not very obedient, are you?" she heard him say, slightly chuckling. "And don't flatter yourself, it would be a murder if anything. You're not that important."

If her eyes were open she would have rolled them, but instead she mounted her broom and slowly climbed the air, keeping an ear out for the buzzing, which she had lost from talking.

"Are your eyes still closed?" Teddy shouted from below.

"Yes!" she cried, disappointed he didn't trust her.

"Excellent, now find that snitch!"

So she focused on her hearing and once again detected the faint buzzing noise. It was on her left. Victoire steered herself in it's direction and started to follow it. Remarkably it was quite easy to follow just by listening. And soon, the buzzing got louder, and louder, until she felt confident enough to reach out her hand and-

"I CAUGHT IT!" she exclaimed ecstatically as she opened her eyes and stared at the small gold ball in her hands. Its wings stopped fluttering and disappeared into its shell, as if submissive to her catch. She celebrated with a loop in the air before returning to the ground.

"For you." She held out her hand for Teddy with a pleased smile on her face. He looked down on her with his own small grin and took the snitch.

"Wasn't that difficult once you shut your trap, was it?"

This time, she did roll her eyes.

"Too often Seekers rely on only their sense of sight, which can often be misleading, especially if it's a bright sunny day and someone in the crowd is wearing a gold pin that keeps glittering in the light," Teddy told her as they walked back to the crate to put the snitch back. "They forget how important their hearing can be."

"But during the matches the stands will be filled with noise, how am I supposed to hear it?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"You'd be surprised," he shrugged and dragged the crate, along with his broom, back towards the lockeroom. She followed.

"How do you know so much about being a Seeker if you're the Keeper?"

Teddy smirked. "I think you're forgetting who my Godfather is."

"He's my Uncle, blood relation trumps!" she pointed out and it was his turn to roll his eyes. However, instead of accompanying it with an annoyed frown like usual, there was an amused look on his face, as if enjoyed it.

"We're all cousins in some way or another."

"Very, very distant cousins, or else you'd be just as veela as I am," she acknowledged.

"Didn't you know?" Teddy inquired as his hair changed to a shade of bright blonde, and his eyes turned from his natural amber to bright blue. "I am a veela!"

Victoire laughed. "I had almost forgotten you were an metamorphmagus."

"What, you think I was born with this turquoise?" he asked in incredulity as his features returned to normal.

"Actually, yeah," she admitted and he chuckled. "I remember when we would younger you would change your hair color everyday, but you would always go back to that turquoise shade in the end."

"I think it suits me," he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Better than the green I sported for a few months when we were five."

They both laughed aloud at the memory of Teddy's bright, grass green hair. "Oh Merlin, that was horrendous," Victoire recalled, almost fondly.

Teddy pouted at the insult, but then grinned sinisterly. "Yeah, okay, _Icki-Vickie_."

She gasped. "No. Not that nickname. Not again, _Teddy Bed-Wetty._"

"Touché," he muttered, making her grin.

Sooner or later they made their way to the common room, talking animatedly about their past, recalling memories that made their faces hurt from smiling and their stomachs from laughing.

"Oi, Theodore!" called Collin from over by the fire. He and Ned were presumably doing homework.

Teddy held up a finger and turned back to Victoire. When they realized now was the time to part ways, an awkward silence ensued.

"Erm," she said, staring at the floor. "Thanks for the lesson. Sorry about your nose."

"A good hit never hurt anyone," he shrugged and smiled. "Next week, same time, same place."

Victoire exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. "Done. See you."

"Later Weasley," he replied and watching as she ran up the stairs to her dormitory. He chuckled to himself before turning around and collapsing into the empty armchair by the fire.

"Mate, were you and Victoire just acting…civil towards each other?" Ned asked, a look of astonished on his face.

"Is that dried blood on your robes?" Collin demanded with concern on his face.

"It's on his face too!" Ned exclaimed in fear.

"What the hell happened? And why are you laughing?" Collin cried in confusion.

"And though she be but little, she is fierce," he said simply, and got up to go take a shower.

"Did you he just quote Shakespeare?" he heard Ned say behind him.

As he ascended the stairs to his own dormitory, Teddy thought back to the photo album shoved under his bed at home. How in most of the pictures, he was frowning and looked absolutely miserable, but for a small few, he was smiling and laughing.

He finally remembered why he had been smiling and laughing in those photos. Growing up with Victoire hadn't had been awful. And the few times that were good memories overpowered the many bad ones by far.

**So it's Thanksgiving break here over in America so I can update :D I actually really like this chapter and hope you do to! **

**Thanks for all your reviews and such you guys are equivalent to the goodness of dessert! **

**Up next: Victoire starts noticing the little things that makes her remember the big thing. A very big, very annoying thing. A very big, very annoying thing that makes her stomach go a flutter. **

**QOTC: CALLING ALL ARTISTS if you or someone you know likes creating fan fiction art on Deviant or something like that I would LOVE if you would PM/review me! I want to have an image specific to the story for the cover art thing. THANK YOU! **

**Review if you'd be so kind :D **


	5. Chapter 5

"Victoire, what do you get when you brew moonshine and…"

He stretched, lifting his arms above his head, exposing his stomach. Victoire felt her heart clench when she spotted his red and green plaid boxers peeking out from his jeans and the thin happy trail lining his belly button.

"…Tor?"

"Hm?"

"What're you looking at?"

Victoire shook her head and turned back to Bex and Leah, each one having a facial expression of amusement on their suspicious faces. She felt her cheeks go hot as she tried to splutter an excuse. "Er, nothing. Just, um, spacing out I suppose."

"Uh-huh," Bex nodded, not looking convinced. "Now can you answer the question?"

"What was the question again?" Victoire smiled meekly and Leah laughed while Bex rolled her eyes.

"You have the attention span of a puppy, Victoire," Bex muttered, making them laugh. "What do you get when you brew moonshine and gillyweed at dawn, counter-clockwise?"

"I forget the name, but it's like confidence in a bottle."

Bex looked at her parchment and shrugged. "That'll do."

"Bex, why don't you just go find a book that'll answer your questions? We are in the library after all. You know, the place filled with them," Leah whispered facetiously.

While Bex and Leah bickered, Victoire figured it was safe to take another look at Teddy. He was on the opposite side of the library, reading a book while Ned sat across from him, doing homework. Every now and then he would yawn or mess up his hair with his hand and Victoire would suck in her breath and look around nervously to make sure no one saw her staring. For they might ask her why, and if they did, she wouldn't know how to answer.

Because truthfully, she didn't know why she kept looking at him. Why every movement he made hypnotized her and made her heart beat a little faster. Why a part of her wished he would glance over at her too, but another part prayed to Merlin he wouldn't.

Ever since her Qudditch lesson, the anger she normally felt when he was around melted and turned into pleasurable anxiety. It had only been a week and the mere sight of him still made her tense up.

Maybe she did know what was causing her to feel and act this way. After all, ten years ago when she had the biggest crush on him imaginable she had felt the same exact way. But she was five then, for Merlin's sake! Fancying someone should feel different now that she was fifteen, shouldn't it? And how could she ever like someone who found his greatest joy in tormenting her to no end?

"VICTOIRE!"

"What?" she cried, jumping in her seat at her name being whisper-shouted so closely. "Merlin, you don't have to yell."

"We do when we call your name five times and you don't respond," Bex replied with a raised eyebrow. That eyebrow worried Victoire. So did the smirk on her face.

"Oh, sorry, must have spaced again," she murmured and started randomly flipping through the pages of the book in front of her, trying to look busy.

"Spacing out while staring at Teddy?"

Victoire slammed her book shut and glared at them. "I was not!"

Leah snorted. "Please, you've been glancing at him all afternoon."

"Fine, I was, but only because I hate him so much," Victoire said pretentiously and straightened up in her seat.

"You hate his guts?" Leah asked with a small smile on her face.

"Right."

"And his stupid turquoise hair?"

"Especially."

"And his bossy demeanor?"

"Always."

"And his warm amber eyes?"

Victoire swallowed. "Of course."

"Right, you hate him, I forgot," Bex smirked.

"I do!" Victoire defended herself while Bex and Leah giggled with each other.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Vic."

"Stop it!" Victoire cried but couldn't help laughing with them. Although she had only known them a few months, she couldn't lie to them. Her attempts were ridiculous. But she didn't have to admit it them. So they sat there laughing, and laughing, until Madam Pince came and kicked them out of the library.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

_Dear Victoire,_

_Congratulations on making the Qudditch team! Your mother and I are so proud of you, especially for being the only girl. You're certainly making your mark on Gryffindor, I'm sure. _

_Dominique says she is fine. Although saddening you are not in the same house, I think you each ended up in the best place for both of you. _

_We're all fine here. It's great to see the family; I've missed my mother dearly. Louis says he misses you, but he's doing better. He, Hugo, and Lily are the best of friends already, which is wonderful. Mamà gives her love!_

_Love, Papà_

_P.S. – I'm sure Teddy isn't a 'conceited swine that is a reincarnation of Satan himself'. Have an open mind about your lesson! You could learn a lot. And if it's already happened, let me know how it went! _

_And be good to Teddy. _

Victoire groaned and tossed the letter unto the chair beside her. Had it really only been a few weeks ago when she truly thought that? She preferred her fueled fury rather than the stupid fluttering her stomach any day. She stared into the slowly dying common room fire, wondering if she was overreacting about it all. After all, it was just a crush. It could go away. She'd go right back to absolutely hating him in no time.

"Boo."

"AH!" Victoire screamed, only to her have a hand clamp over her mouth forcefully. This was the end. A Slytherin had come to kill her as a sacrifice to Salazar. But why would the Slytherin assassin be chuckling so carelessly?

Wait a minute. She knew that chuckle.

Victoire bite down on the hand, making her captor yelp. She whipped around to see Teddy looking at his hand with pain in his eyes, the chuckling ceased.

"Teddy, what the hell?" she snapped, waiting for her heart to slow down now that she knew she was in no danger. It didn't. "You gave me a fright!"

"And you gave me a bite mark, Vampire," he rebuked back, still cradling his hand. "Never sneaking up on you again."

"What are you doing here? It's two in the morning!"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied and went go to sit down on the chair next to her, before noticing the letter that she had thrown on top of it. "What's this?"

"It came ten minutes ago. I didn't want to wake up the girls in our dormitory so I came down here to the common room to read it," she admitted. "Your turn."

"Couldn't sleep, Collin's snoring is absolutely horrendous." Teddy rolled his eyes and collapsed on the chair, beginning to read the letter. "May I?"

Victoire frowned. "If you must."

She watched at Teddy read the letter. He smiled at some parts and even chuckled at something. But when he presumably got to the 'P.S.', his smile turned to a glare as he looked up.

"_A 'conceited swine that is a reincarnation of Satan himself'._ Really? You referred to me as the devil to your parents?"

Victoire shrugged. "You're right. That's offensive to the devil."

Teddy faked laughed. "Go to hell, Weasley."

"I don't need to. Being here with you, I'm there already," she smiled arrogantly.

Teddy laughed, for real this time. "All right, that one was pretty good."

Victoire tried to hide the blush that was emerging from her cheeks from his compliment. She bent her head to stare at the ground until it would pass, but soon wished she hadn't after seeing what was on the floor.

"AH!" she screamed again, for the second time that night.

"What? What's wrong?" Teddy asked urgently, panic rising in his voice. Victoire jumped up and stood on her chair.

"Sp-p-i-i-i-dd-er," she muttered quietly, not able to help her trembling lower lip.

Teddy stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You made it sound like a dementor had come through the floor!"

"Might as well have been one!" she snapped, annoyed at his lack of concern. "Just get rid of it!"

Teddy chuckled. "You know that spider is probably more scared of you than you are of it, right?."

"Oh really? Did it tell you that?" she cried, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"It's completely miniscule!"

"So is a grenade but they're quite deadly, aren't they?"

Teddy sighed and reached over to pick the spider off the floor. Victoire gasped as he mimed throwing it at her. "That's not funny Teddy Lupin, get rid of it!"

"I've found fearless Victoire Weasley's weakness at last," he joked and opened the portrait hole to set it down outside of the common room.

Victoire sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I don't think you've freaked out this bad since I collected all those spiders when we were seven and I put them in a box before giving it to you as your birthday present," Teddy acknowledged, smiley fondly at the memory.

Victoire exhaled out of her nostrils sharply. "Did it hurt, breaking through the earth's crust, ascending from hell?

"For the last time, I'm not Satan. If I was, you would have been damned a long time ago," he pointed out and held out a hand to help her down from the chair she was still standing on top of. "Now come on, you still look scared. Give me a hug."

Victoire frowned and retracted her hands. "No way."

"Come here," he insisted and opened his arms wide.

"I'm not coming over there," she snapped and crossed her arms.

Teddy refused to budge and gestured towards himself with his hands. "Let's go."

"Forget it!"

Teddy sighed. "You leave me no choice." At the speed of light he wrapped his arms around Victoire and lifted her off the chair.

"Teddy! Put me down!" she tried to yell, but through her laughs it came out more like "Ted-y-t-m-ow!"

He squeezed her tightly and twirled her around before finally setting her down so she was sitting on the chair. "There, don't you feel better?"

She smirked. "Loads."

"I do give pretty good hugs, don't I?" he asked pretentiously and flexed for her. She stood up and pushed him down into his own chair.

"Don't get conceited, Lupin," she threatened with a smile and made her way towards the staircases. "Good night."

"You're leaving? We could have a sleepover, like old times!"

"Better watch it, I don't think that means quite the same thing now that we're older," she informed him over her shoulder and smiled to herself hearing him chuckle nervously. She could picture him blushing profusely.

"I didn't mean it-"

"That's what they all say."

It was just a crush. She could easily get over it whenever she wanted to. Yep, just a crush.

**Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving/Thursday depending where you live. **

**Coming up: Teddy gets confronted by himself, and others, about his feelings which he continues to deny. It's Victoire's first Hogsmede trip and Teddy insists she see the best part of the town, leading them to an adventure that'll be hard to forget. **

**QOC: Have you ever been to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando? If you have I'M SO JEALOUS I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN IT. **

**Every time you don't review a penguin perishes from a broken heart. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, good morning," Victoire announced as she dropped into her seat at the Gryffindor table, in between Bex and Leah. They were sitting across from Teddy, Collin, and Ned who were scarfing down everything in sight.

"Don't I get a good morning Weasley?" Teddy asked through a mouthful of bacon.

Victoire snorted. "You can choke on your food for all I care."

Teddy made a face. "Well good morning to you to then. I see the assassin's have failed." He stuck out a hand in front of Collin and Ned and they both gave him high fives, giving superior looks to the girls.

"How clever." Leah rolled her eyes. "Better eat quick Vic, this is your very first Hogsmede day and we have a LOT to squeeze in."

Ned gasped. "You've never been to Hogsmede?"

"Considering I've only been here three months-"

"We have got to take you to Honeydukes," Collin interjected, Ned nodding vigorously in agreement.

"The sweet shop?"

They glared at her. "Honeydukes is not a sweet shop. It's a way of life, a philosophy for the modern candy marvel. The store itself is the epitome of happiness and cheer-"

"Beautiful linguistics Shakespeare, but _we'll_ be showing her around today," Bex stated fiercely. "First stop, Madam Puddifoots!"

The boys groaned. "How dare you torment her like that!" Ned cried. "And on her first visit too, you'll scar her for life!"

"Guys-" Victoire tried but was interrupted.

"If you couldn't tell, Victoire is a girl-"

"Oh, I could definitely tell," Collin muttered with a sly smile.

"-So she'll actually appreciate the fine beverages and decorations," Leah said snootily and lifted her nose in the air condescendingly.

"Fine beverages and decorations- bloody hell woman, it's a torture chamber!"

"You don't have to come then, Nedward," Bex snapped ("Nedward?" Teddy asked and stared at a bright red Ned) and stood up. "Come on, let's go."

Victoire sighed. "I haven't even finished my toast-"

"Do you want to see Hogsmede or not?"

Victoire frowned and stared at her breakfast plate longingly as Bex and Leah pulled her away from the table.

"Bet you three galleons she abhors it," Teddy declared as soon as the girls were out of earshot. Ned and Collin grunted in agreement and they raised their goblets in salute.

"Here, here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh hurry up , will you?" Teddy groaned as he leaned against the Honeydukes door, waiting to go while watching Ned and Collin with impatient eyes debating what candy to get.

"Don't rush us Ted, you know this takes time," Collin scolded and held up a hand. Teddy rolled his eyes melodramatically. "Now, if we get the two pounds of cauldron cakes, then we can't afford the gallon of Pepper Imps."

"But you can easily tire of the Pepper Imps," Ned pointed out, studying the selection in front of him like a scientist.

"But they're delicious in the beginning, while cauldron cakes are just 'good'," Collin admitted and stroked his chin.

"Why don't you just get the acid pops and call it a day!" Teddy snapped. "There is a buy twenty get twenty free sale."

"If I didn't know any better Teddy, I'd say you wanted to go looking for someone," Collin said, peeking over at him with a raised eyebrow and an omniscient smile.

Teddy tried his hardest to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Who would I possibly go looking for?"

Ned chuckled as Collin picked up the acid pops and went to go pay at the cashier. "Let's see. She's blonde, she's athletic, and she has a tendency to insult you."

"You've officially lost it Collin," Teddy laughed. "Why would I want to go looking for someone who get's their kicks off of verbally abusing me?"

"Because you're the same way," Collin smirked and turned to the female cashier, winking at her. "Thanks, love."

Teddy gagged and strode out the door as the little bell rang, Collin and Ned following behind him. A soft snowfall was covering the town in white powder that dusted the streets and rooftops. "You're ridiculous."

"So you don't like her then?" Ned asked him, but with more curiosity than malicious intent.

Teddy reached into his bag and pulled out an acid pop. "Psh, of course not. I can't stand her."

"Oh, good. Hey look, here she comes now!" Collin cried.

"Where?" Teddy demanded as he turned around and searched for the sight of her as he smoothed down his hair with a hand. He soon realized the sly grin on Collin's face and shoved him as hard as he could.

"Shut it, you tosser," Teddy grumbled over the chorus of laughter from Ned and Collin.

"Just a tip mate, smoothing down your hair doesn't work, especially in this wind," Collin chuckled as Teddy tried to again.

"Couldn't agree more," said a voice behind them. The boys whipped around to see a cheery looking Bex and Leah and a dejected Victoire between them.

"How-how long have you been there?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide in terror.

"Not long, why?" Leah answered, thoroughly confused at his urgency.

"No reason," Collin interjected and smiled. "How has your day gone?"

"Brilliant, right Vic?" Bex exclaimed, beaming.

"Oh, totally," Victoire nodded, her tone not matching her facial expression.

"How was Puddifoots?" Ned asked.

"Excellent," Victoire forced a smile, but when she was sure Bex and Leah wasn't looking at her, her face dropped up and she mouthed, "Absolutely vile."

The boys smirked. "What did you think of the Shrieking Shack?" Teddy questioned, interested in her answer.

"We didn't go-"

"What's the Shrieking Shack?" Victoire perked up, looking at Teddy, whose face became horrified.

"They didn't take you to the shrieking shack?" he snapped and glared at Bex.

"We weren't planning to, it's not that cool," Bex admitted and crossed her arms defensively.

"Now you've done it," Ned grinned.

"You take her to Madam Puddifoots and not the Shrieking Shack because it's 'not that cool'?" Teddy cried. "It's history!"

"It's an old building that probably isn't even haunted," Bex pointed out. "So no, it isn't that cool."

"It's haunted?" Victoire asked with excited eyes.

"No, that's just a rumor," Leah whispered to her but stopped as Teddy glowered at her.

"Let's go Weasley, I'll show you the best part of Hogsmede myself if I have to," Teddy shoved his hands in his pockets and looked back at Ned and Collin. "You coming?"

"Sure-"

Collin stuck an arm in front of an excited Ned. "No, we have to get this candy back to the castle. You two go right ahead," he smiled devilishly and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Bye!" Victoire waved and followed Teddy, trying to keep up with him through the mass of people.

"So is it really haunted?" she asked him with wide eyes.

Teddy slowed down and smiled. "Well, for the past thirty or so years, it was thought to be the most haunted building in Great Britain."

Victoire gasped. "Really? Why?"

"The townspeople would hear the most awful howls and groans coming from it every month for about seven years," Teddy told her as they escaped from the bustling town and got to the more secluded path that had an old looking sign that said **SHREIKING SHACK AHEAD**.

"Do they still?"

"Haven't for the past two decades."

Victoire frowned. "How can they be sure if it's really haunted or not though? Hasn't anyone gone to investigate it?"

"Everyone is too scared, I suppose," Teddy shrugged and looked over at her with a smile. "Besides, everyone loves a good ghost story."

Victoire looked away quickly, and her cheeks seeming a bit more pink than they were before. He watched as her eyes lit up when she saw the grey, broken house in the distance and raced over to the lookout point. "It's…beautifully eerie, if that makes sense."

"Perfectly," Teddy acknowledged and gazed at the shack. He let her look at it a little while longer before stepping over the chain, to her surprise.

"What're you doing?" she cried and pointed to the sign next to them. "It says 'Keep Out'!"

"I see 'keep out' signs as suggestions more than actual orders," he told her and leaned on the chain in front of her. "Never could resist one."

Victoire bit her lip, making Teddy's stomach flip over. It was quite appealing. "What's wrong Weasley? Scared of temptation?"

Victoire looked up at him and stared directly into his eyes. They were as blue as the summer sky, while a gold ring around the pupil. Teddy found it hard to look away. "Of course not."

She stepped over the chain and exhaled, not knowing she had been holding her breath.

"So you're not scared of getting caught?" Teddy asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you're underestimating how adorable I am," Victoire smiled arrogantly and twirled on a patch of ice.

_Don't be so sure about that_, a part of Teddy thought. "What has that got to with anything?"

"I can sweet talk our way out of punishment, no problem," she shrugged.

"Conceited, aren't we?"

Victoire pointed to herself. "Veela, remember?"

"Don't let your mouth get you into something your ass can't handle," Teddy informed her with a condescending air. She responded by pushing him hard, making him slip on the icy ground. "Watch it, Weasley."

And suddenly, they were at the shack. Victoire stared with wide, frightened eyes at the weathered building. Its grey boards were breaking and a few of the windows were shattered. There was a peculiar air to it, making her shiver.

"Let's go inside," Teddy gestured and Victoire glared at him, horrified.

"Are you mad? You said it was the most haunted building in Britain!" she snapped, planting her feet firmly on the ground, indicating she would move no further.

"No, I said it was rumored to be," Teddy corrected her with a smile and held out a hand. "And if you'll come with me, I'll tell you the true story."

"You just want to get me in trouble!" she cried and crossed her arms.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you hate me, I ruined your childhood," she acknowledged and stared at him. Teddy felt as if someone had pierced him in the stomach with one of the icicles hanging off the houses sagging gutters. He exhaled and walked closer to her, making sure she was looking him directly in the eye.

"You may have ruined my childhood, but it wouldn't have been my childhood without you," he smiled and grabbed her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. She looked up at him with wide, innocent, slightly terrified eyes. He responded by pulling her towards the house, which she willingly followed.

"My dad, Remus Lupin, was bitten when he was a child by a werewolf," Teddy told her as he led her into the house. "Albus Dumbledore still gave him acceptance into Hogwarts, but needed a way to protect my father from biting other students or staff."

"This house had been abandoned for years, so he built a passageway from the school to this house. Every full moon, my dad would come here, trapped, and have to spend the night. Because there was nothing to hunt, he would injure himself."

"So the howls and creaks of the house the villagers would hear…" Victoire trailed off, amazed at the story.

"…Came from my dad, the werewolf," Teddy finished for her, with a half smile on his face.

"That's incredible," Victoire sighed, staring at the ripped cushions on the broken furniture all around them. Everything in the house was broken. "So it's not haunted?"

"No," Teddy chuckled and wandered around the space, looking at everything with a sad familiarity in his eyes.

"You miss him, don't you?" Victoire asked him, as she watched him gaze around the room with a sort of longing in his eyes.

Teddy was silent for a while, as if trying to find the right words for what he had to say. "It's hard to miss someone you never knew, but yeah. Every day. Same with my mum."

Victoire came up behind him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "They were great people Teddy. My dad says your father helped him after he was attacked."

Teddy half smiled and sighed. "I believe it. I just wish I could have heard the stories from them myself." He became very aware of the silence suddenly that had fallen over the house, besides the occasional creak, and turned around to face her. "Want to head back?"

"Sure," she nodded and followed him out. "So, how many girls have you lured into the shack to have your way with them?"

Teddy chuckled softly. "None. I told you Weasley, I'm not the bloody devil!"

Victoire looked surprised. "Well, what about Collin and Ned? How did they react when you told them?"

Teddy shrugged. "They don't know."

"I'm the only one who knows?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Teddy told her as he noticed the smile that formed on her lips. At his words, it slowly started to fade, much to his dismay. "But, yeah. I guess that makes you pretty special."

Victoire smiled grandly. "Obviously."

"You know what's funny?" he said aloud, saying his words before he actually thought them through. "I don't remember not knowing you. Even though that's impossible, because I was alive a whole year before you were even here. It's like you just appeared in all of my earliest memories regardless. Like you were supposed to be there."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it."

**Sorry for the delay, I had a show all last week but it's over now. Happy December! **

**Up Next: It's the little things that matter most, and what Teddy notices. He may not know much, but he knows what makes him happy. **

**QOTC: What are all y'all readers looking forward to? Mine is Christmas, but respect for all you Jewish/Muslim/Atheist/Buddhist/etc. followers out there. **

**THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES for all your lovely reviews! The more reviews I seem to receive, the more new followers I acquire, and I love that other people are taking joy from my writing! So…**

**Review if you have a nose (apologies, Voldy)! **


	7. Chapter 7

The irritating tiny freckles on her nose and arms, her pretentiously long blonde hair, the appalling blue color of her obnoxiously large eyes, how his eyes were somehow drawn to look at her loathsome lips, the way she glared at him when she was mad, with her eyes squinted and her tiny nose scrunched, her Merlin-awful laugh and how it happened to ring in his ears even after she was done, how she always bit her bottom lip just to annoy him, how she flew on a broom was so graceful it made him nauseous, and the fact that she was scared of a creature as little as a spider annoyed him to no end. She was stubborn, irksome, acerbic, and an overall pain in the ass. She was-

"LOOK OUT!"

Teddy whipped his head around just in time to see a bludger racing at his head. Teddy's eyes widened as he ducked just before it nailed him directly in his skull.

"Oi, watch it!" Teddy cried to the beaters over on the other side of the pitch. They waved their bats meekly but Teddy could hear their snickers.

"Maybe if you'd spend less time watching Weasley you'd be able to focus on your surroundings," Collin advised him with a smirk as he flew next to Teddy on his broom. Teddy turned to glare at him.

"I was making sure she's been retaining what I've taught her during her lessons," Teddy snapped defensively, clutching his own broom's handle tighter.

"Has she?"

Teddy turned back and found Victoire above them, just sitting on her broom. Her eyes were closed and she seemed very intent on listening. Suddenly, she took off towards a glittering object to her left so fast if you blinked you'd miss it all. "Yes."

"Then quit staring."

Teddy turned back to a pompous looking Collin and glared. "Oh, shut up and get back to practicing."

Collin laughed. "Who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning, thundercloud?"

"Probably you, considering you eat half the food on the Gryffindor table every meal," Teddy grumbled, making Collin chuckle again.

"Somebody needs to put a little less dressing on their attitude salad," he sing-songed and flew away, the omnipotent smile still plastered on his face.

"Not everything has to be about food, you lard!" Teddy yelled after him. Collin didn't turn around, but Teddy heard the echo of a laugh as he went over to the other side of the pitch.

He looked back up to see Victoire holding the snitch, examining it with a smile on her face. Her cheeks were bright pink, bitten by the cold wind that whipped around the pitch. She noticed him staring and held it up proudly. Teddy rolled his eyes and heard her twinkling laugh above him as well.

"Why is it that people are amused by my bitterness?" he yelled up at her.

"Lighten up Scrooge, it's almost Christmas!" she yelled back at him, letting go of the snitch.

"Well excuse me for having enormous flaws that I don't work on!" he yelled back. She laughed and took off for it again. He sighed as he watched her go.

Teddy was in trouble. Ever since Hogsmede he had had trouble sleeping, his mind staying up late with racing thoughts, mostly focused around a subject he was too embarrassed to admit. And when he did fall asleep, his dreams were either of him getting chased by dementors or of kissing the subject that would keep him up. There was hardly a moment he wasn't thinking about her and it drove him mad. Day or night, it didn't matter; she had found some way to intrude his thoughts constantly.

"_Sonorus," _he muttered and pressed his wand to his throat. "All right you lot, good work today. Let's get out of here before the blizzard hits, shall we?"

The team flew to the ground cheering and together they all walked towards the locker rooms.

"Good work boys-"

Victoire coughed obnoxiously but Teddy ignored it.

"-We'll be more than ready for the Ravenclaw game after break. I expect all of you to practice during that time."

A chorus of groans and protests echoed off the walls as the team entered the locker room.

"It's called break for a reason!"

"You just said we'd be more than ready!"

"I don't want to bring my broom home!"

"Oi, quiet!" Teddy yelled, silencing everyone. "The fact of the matter is I'll be able to tell who practiced and who didn't, so don't even think of slacking."

The team rolled their eyes but not another protesting word was said out loud. The boys started removing their clothing for the showers, which was Victoire's cue to go to the female section.

"At least give me warning next time," she grumbled after accidentally running into a boxer-clad Collin.

"You know you like it," he called after her, to which the rest of the team responded by hollers and catcalls as she slammed her door shut.

"Cut it out guys," Teddy told them, his tone sounding irritated.

"What's the problem, Ted? Ever heard of joke?" Collin taunted him with a crude smile.

"Jokes are usually funny," Teddy snapped and glared at Collin before starting to peel off his own layers of clothing.

"Easy there, captain," Collin laughed and a towel around his waist. "The rest of the lads thought it was comical. It's just good fun; Victoire knows that. She's going to get it for being the only girl."

"I don't care, she's your teammate and you'll treat her with respect," Teddy demanded, his annoyance steadily turning into anger.

"Right, like insulting her all the time is respect," Collin pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"That's different-"

"How? I'd say my compliments are much more respectful than your taunts."

"Yeah!" Roger chimed in from the other side of the locker room. Apparently the rest of the team was engaged in their conversation as well. "Like, 'Good morning Victoire, you're looking fine as hell today.'"

The rest of the team whooped in laughter, but Teddy just grit his teeth as he tried to focus on getting the combination right for his locker.

"Or, 'Evening, Victoire. What a lovely arse you have.'"

More laughter. Teddy's free hand was balled in a fist by his side.

Collin quieted the boys down by adding his own opinion in. "Even, 'Hello, Victoire. You look like you'd be a good shag. Care to join me in-"

"Don't talk about her that way!" Teddy barked, shoving Collin against his locker forcefully. The room got silent as Teddy panted, glowering at Collin fiercely.

"Just good fun mate," Collin muttered, no longer smiling. Teddy exhaled sharply and pulled his sweater back over his head.

"Teddy, come on, we were just messin' around-"

"Didn't mean anything of it-"

"Whatever. I'll shower in the room," he grumbled and strode out of the lockeroom without looking back, banging the door shut on his way out.

If he hated Victoire so much, why was he so...protective over her?

Well, he didn't hate her. He never really did, now that he thought about it. What she had done in the past had clouded his judgments and taken over his perspective. And looking back, it wasn't all bad. They had had fun most of the time. She had been his best friend.

Perhaps that was it. He was protective over his old best friend, the aggravating little sister he had never had. But why? It's not like they were friends now. They were just teammates, perhaps even acquaintances at best.

_Oh please, you showed her the Shack,_ said an annoying voice in the back of his head. _You haven't even showed Collin or Ned._

"That's because Collin is a prick and Ned would feel sorry for me," he muttered to himself forcefully.

_Then why her? _

Truth be told, Teddy didn't know why he had shown her.

_I'll tell you why. She knows you the best. You trust her. _

"Yeah, like I'd ever trust her again after she pushed me off that roof when we were five," he grumbled, slightly chuckling at the memory.

"Who are you talking to?" said a melodic voice behind him, making him jump.

"Weasley, I er," Teddy stuttered, trying to find and excuse. He ran a hand through his hair and felt his cheeks turn a shade of pink as she looked at him, smirking, with her arms crossed. "I was singing."

"I didn't know you could sing," she smiled and walked up to join him as they continued back to the common room. Her hair was damp and she had braided it behind her head. It reached the middle of her back and Teddy had an odd urge to touch it.

"Most people who do, can't," he shrugged, digging his hands in his pockets. She laughed at that, exposing her dimpled cheeks. Her stupidly, pretentious, dimples that weren't in anyway endearing nor adorable.

"How true," she nodded as they walked side by side. Teddy noticed they were going at a very slow, leisurely pace but he did nothing to try and speed it up. "I heard yelling on the other side. What happened?"

Teddy frowned. "Collin's a tosser."

"Ah, I understand." The way she nodded in understandment brought a smile to his lips.

"He was insulting someone, and I told him to stop, but he wouldn't quit."

"What was he saying?"

"Rude, vulgar things."

"So it was about a girl?" Teddy nodded. "That was kind of you to stick up for her."

"I suppose." Teddy suddenly felt very uncomfortable and attempted to change the subject. "So, are you excited for Christmas?"

"Is that even a question?" Victoire stared at him in disbelief. "Of course I'm bloody excited for Christmas!"

Teddy smiled in amusement at her facial expression of childish delight. "What's your favorite part?"

She stroked her chin as if in deep thought. "Most of the time, the food. But this year it'll be seeing all the family I've missed all these years. I can't wait to see your Grandmother again."

Teddy's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The Burrow for Christmas, remember?" Victoire sighed at the expression in his face. "No one told you, did they?"

"They never do. I'm usually informed of these things last minute," Teddy admitted. "But this is just great. Now I have to be with you over break too? Some vacation."

Victoire took a hit at his arm. "It'll be a damn good vacation with me around and don't you forget it, Lupin," she threatened him as he rubbed his now throbbing arm. Teddy looked over at her and couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a kitten trying to act like a lion.

"'Course, 'course, we'll have a jolly good time," he chuckled as she continued stare him down. Eventually her grave expression broke and she joined in his amusement.

"You do realize we'll be babysitting the whole time, don't you?"

"Not if we escape early enough," he winked at her and watched has her pupils dialated and the tips of her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Grandma Molly may be old but she has eyes like a hawk. We'll be stuck with dishes duty with the aunts in no time," she pointed out as she looked at the ground.

"Petroleum pattycake," Teddy told the Fat Lady as they arrived at the common room. He gave Victoire a slight shove, making her smile shyly. "Hey, we'll get some time to ourselves, I promise."

"I'll see you then," she told him and waved before skipping up the stairs to get to her dormitory. Teddy watched her go once again, not quiet being able to place the emotion he was feeling in his chest. It felt empty almost.

So he hated her when she wasn't around, but when she was by his side he wished she would never leave.

What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

"Hey, Teddy, there you are," said a panting voice behind him. Teddy turned to see a freshly showered Collin who had seemingly just sprinted his way back to the tower. Guilt replaced the empty feeling in his heart. "Look, I'm sorry mate, I was just doing it to get at you but didn't know it would bother you so much-"

"It's okay, forget it ever happened." Teddy clapped a hand on his back to let him know he was forgiven. "Now I'm going to go jump in the shower before I stink up the tower."

"Hey, what was that all about?" Ned asked as Collin sat down next to him on the couch facing the fire, referring to the confrontation between his too friends. They watched Teddy climb the stairs and Collin chuckled to himself.

"Teddy's finally realized he fancies Victoire, although he'd never admit it in a million years."

Ned snorted. "It's about bloody time."

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm glad I finally got the chapter up! If it wasn't all you hoped it be, I can PROMISE the next one will be :D**

**Up next: Christmas Eve is all a bustle at the Burrow. Victoire can hardly find alone time with Teddy, which she so desperately craves. She does have enough time to hear her mother's opinion on the matter, however. Perhaps she may even find Teddy after all…under a certain seasonal flower. ;)**

**Also, suggestions are more than welcome. If you'd like to see something in the story, write it in a review or send me a PM. **

**Thank you so much for all your positive feedback! REVIEW IF CAPSLOCK IS YOUR BEST FRIEND**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you cold, darling?" her father asked as Victoire slid her arms through her coat sleeves. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she was nothing but toasty from the fire that engulfed shell cottage in a holiday warmth.

"Why do you ask, Papa?"

"You're teeth are chattering as if you were in the North Pole with nothing but a jumper," he laughed as he wrapped a scarf around himself. Although his fiery red hair had turned gray years ago, Victoire thought he looked nothing but youthful when he smiled.

"I want to go to the North Pole!" Louis cried as Victoire's mother struggled to zip up his coat. "That's where Santa and his elves and his reindeer live!"

"Oui, dear, but stay steel or you will not be warm enough to go!" Fleur insisted. "And Victoire's teeth chatter when she iz nervous."

"Yes, but we are just having dinner at the Burrow. What could she be nervous about?" her father asked aloud as if she weren't there. Victoire gulped and tried to glue her jaw shut.

"We haven't seen your family for years, Bill," Fleur said as she straightened up, winning the battle over Louis' coat. "I'm a leetle nervous myself."

"I'm not nervous to see the family!" Victoire proclaimed indignantly, tightening her scarf.

"Yeah, she's nervous to see Ted- ow!" Dominique squeaked as Victoire stood on her foot to keep her from speaking.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Fine, Mama," Dominique answered giving a dirty look in Victoire's direction. "Just peachy."

"Then let's go, we don't want to be late!" Bill cried joyously and ushered his family out of the door towards a large boulder in the front yard. "This is our portkey so everyone get a good hand on it."

Victoire normally hated traveling by portkey. It made her nauseous, dizzy, and lightheaded. But considering she already felt that way, the journey wouldn't be that much of a difficult this time.

"My foot really hurts you know," Dominique muttered so only Victoire could hear. As her parents and Louis tended to the portkey, Victoire turned to face her.

"I wouldn't have had to step on it if you would've kept your mouth shut!"

"It's not my fault you're nervous to see Teddy because you guys like each other."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've seen how you look at each other at school," Dominique smirked.

"How do we look at each other?"

"Like you're about to kiss."

"Girls, hurry! We're leaving in ten seconds!" Bill called and the girls rushed over. "Three…..two…one-"

And in a second they were in front of the Burrow, covered in snow. Of course her parents had arrived standing up, while she and her siblings were facedown on the cold.

"You'll get the hang of it," Bill told them, wiping snow from their shoulders, trying to conceal his laughter. "Eventually."

"Oui, some day," Fleur added on, her own smile clearly apparent on her lips. Victoire stood up and looked at her siblings, who were both wet and rosy cheeked. She could only imagine that she looked the same way. In no time, they were all laughing at each other, for it's not every day you see Veela children looking as disheveled as gnomes.

"What do you think you're doing out there? It's a blizzard, it is!" a voice called from inside their Grandparents house, the Burrow. Victoire saw her Grandma Molly waving from the front door. "Come in, come in!"

"Grandma!" they children cried and came running forwards. Even Victoire could not contain her own excitement and attempt to stay somewhat mature. Despite her age, Molly was just as sturdy as women half her age and welcomed them into a bear hug.

"Oh, my darlings, how I've missed you!" she gushed and stood back to look at them all. "What the devil happened to you three?"

"We had sort of a crash landing," Dominique shrugged, making Molly laugh.

"Well you better come in before you get frostbitten!" she demanded and shoved them inside the warm house. As Molly greeted her parents, Victoire was pushed into another round of welcomes from her several Aunts and Uncles.

"Happy Christmas Eve, darling!"

"Why Victoire, look how much you've grown!"

"You look exactly like your mother, dear!"

"The last time I saw you-"

"-Your two front teeth were missing!"

"What a beautiful young woman you've become!"

"Er, thank you," she stuttered through it all, trying her hardest to maintain the smile plastered on her face. In reality she felt quite overwhelmed and smothered from all of her family's attention. Her eyes wandered through the crowd, trying to see if a turquoise mop was around. Sadly, he was nowhere in sight.

The entire duration of Christmas break she had been worrying about this moment. She didn't know what it was that was so terrifying to her about seeing Teddy outside of school, but it kept her tossing and turning every night before Christmas Eve. The mere thought seeing his warm amber eyes soon made her stomach turn over.

"Hello, dear," said a warm voice that shook her out of her thoughts. Victoire's eyes refocused to see Teddy's Grandmother, Andromeda coming towards her. Growing up, Andromeda was much too long for her to pronounce, she had come up with a nickname.

"Andy!" she smiled as her almost relative kissed her on both cheeks. "I've missed you, how have you been?"

"Pish tosh, I'm as grand as ever," she insisted with a bat of the hand. "Now I'm not going to be the one to go on and on about how much you've grown, but might I say I bet Theodore was shocked when he saw you."

Victoire smiled. "Perhaps."

"Oh, don't be modest child, you're much to pretty for it!"

Victoire felt herself blush and tried to avoid answering. "Where is Teddy exactly?"

"He's upstairs with all the kids in one of the several bedrooms. If you get away now you won't have to help with setting the table," she winked and Victoire laughed.

"Thanks, Andy." Victoire rescued Dominique and Louis from her smothering relatives and they made their way up the winding stairs in a hurry.

"You still nervous to see Teddy?" Dominique asked with a smirk on her face. She and Louis began to make kissy faces to each other.

"Will you two stop? Teddy and I are friends, barely," she answered truthfully.

"That's what they all say," Louis sing-songed and Victoire pulled his Santa hat, which he insisted on wearing, over his eyes. "Help! I'm blind!"

"I hear glasses can help with that," said a voice in front of them. The three siblings looked over to see Teddy leaning in the doorway of a bedroom in front of them, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Louis lifted up his hat and a smile grew on his face. "Teddy!"

"Hey Lou, have you shrunk?" Teddy asked with a smile on his face as he tousled Louis' slicked back blond hair.

"You look like an adult!" Louis told him, making him chuckle.

Victoire walked over to place a hand on Louis' shoulder. "Don't be fooled by his exterior Louis, your maturities are exactly the same."

"Happy Christmas to you to, Weasley," Teddy smirked. Although her chest did seem to concave as he stared at her with his amber eyes, it was manageable. She was actually happy to see him. And bloody hell did he look good in that cream shirt and jeans. "Hey Dom, what's shaking?"

Victoire walked inside the bedroom to see all of her cousins playing an assortment of games. The room was loud with bells ringing and Gobstones smacking into each other. Unfortunately, they all noticed her at the same time.

"VICTOIRE!" they cried and rushed towards her. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, covered in little children who all had similar genes to her.

"Goodness, a hello would've done just fine," she laughed. Thankfully they noticed Dominique and Louis and got up to tackle them instead.

"Ready to babysit?" Teddy asked her as he reentered the room and stood over her with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, just help me up already," she grumbled and took his hand. He stood her up with one pull. "Is this what we have to do the whole time?"

"Don't you dare complain. You've been gone the past six years and I've had to do it myself," Teddy nagged and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not used to any of it," she admitted as she down next to him, watching her cousins all sit back down at their games, inviting her siblings to join them.

"What do you mean?"

"Mama has a very small family, nothing compared to the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan," Victoire said, slightly chuckling. "And they aren't loud nor disorganized. It's not like they are cold but…"

"They don't smother you with affection and rain compliments on you whenever you go," Teddy finished for her, as if reading her mind.

"Exactly! If I'm told how 'grown up' I look or how beautiful I'm become I might explode!"

Teddy shrugged. "You can't blame them for telling the truth."

Victoire sighed. "I know but- wait, you think I'm beautiful?"

Teddy's cheeks turned a faint pink and he stuttered as he tried to get his words together. "I, er, didn't- well, you see…oh come on, you know you're gorgeous."

Victoire couldn't help the radiant smile that formed on her face, the blush that grew on her cheeks, or the girlish-giggle that escaped her throat. Teddy thought she was beautiful. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this giddy.

Teddy rolled his eyes but didn't look away. They continued to look at each other intently, only breaking when Victoire would glance briefly at Teddy's lips. She had kissed only one boy before, when she was eleven and was dared to by her friends at Beauxbatons. It was simple, just a quick peck on the lips, but she felt the same way she did all those years ago at that moment, if not a million times stronger. Something was pulling her towards him, and she knew by the look in his eyes he could feel it too.

"Oi, you lot, it's time for dinner!"

And just like that it was over. They both turned around to see Aunt Ginny in the doorway wearing an apron. The cousins screamed in excitement and rushed out, Teddy right behind them. Victoire rolled her eyes as she waited patiently as the rest of the kids filed out the small door.

"Told you," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Dominique smirking, presumably seeing what had happened moments before.

"Oh shut it," Victoire said but wrapped and arm around her sister's shoulders, the giddy feeling still in her stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And then she said 'We could've gotten killed, or worse, _expelled_'!"

The entire family, minus most of the cousins, broke out into hysterics, and Victoire swore she could feel the house shake. Victoire saw her Aunt Hermione punch her Uncle Ron in the arm but laugh along just as hard as everyone else.

"After she had gone, Ron turned to me and said, and I'll never forget this," her Uncle Harry interjected, trying to put on a straight face to imitate her Uncle Ron all the way back in their first year of Hogwarts. "'She needs to sort out her priorities'."

"Looks like she still hasn't if she married you Won-won," Uncle George interjected, making everyone laugh all over again. Her Uncle Ron's ears turned a violent shade of red, a trait that most of the family had inherited over the years.

"Well, it's been a fun night, but I'm headed off to bed," Ron declared as he got up from one of the various chairs that had been placed around the fire.

"I'll go with you, better check on the kids and make sure they're all right," Hermione added and took Ron's hand.

"That plum pudding was fantastic, thanks mum," Uncle Charlie said, walking over to kiss Grandma Molly on the cheek. Others muttered their thanks and trudged up the multitude of stairs to their assigned bedrooms.

"You going to go to bed, Vic?" her father asked her as he and his mother were halfway up the stairs.

"Not yet," she shrugged. Victoire and the rest of the female cousins were all put in the same room in order to save space, much to her dismay. "I'd rather avoid Rose's snoring as long as I can."

Bill snorted. "If she's as bad as Ron, I understand. Good night, darling."

"Goodnight," she smiled and watched everyone go. In no time she was left alone in the family room, unless the odd decorations and mismatched furniture counted as company. Victoire sighed contently as she watched the fire crackle in the place and listened to the old Celestina Warbeck record spin on the record player.

"Okay, I'm back, and I have the best story on Uncle Harry," Teddy announced as he burst through the swinging kitchen doors. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he noticed the previously crowded room was now empty. "Gee, you go to get a hot chocolate and everyone disappears on you."

Teddy sat down next to her on the couch and handed her a mug as well. "Where did everyone go?"

"Bed," she answered and took a sip.

"Why didn't you go? Where you waiting for me?" he said replied in a bashful voice and Victoire shoved him playfully.

"I'm just not tired yet, that's all."

"I know how you feel," he nodded. For a moment they sat in silence and Victoire snuck a quick peek of him. He really did look handsome, despite the hair. It had grown on her, and she wouldn't want it any other way. Teddy began to hum along to the song playing and Victoire felt herself get chills.

"My mom hates this song," Victoire told him as she took another sip. "But Grandma Molly loves it, so she insists on playing it every Christmas. A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love is what it's called, I believe."

"What about you, do you like it?" Teddy asked her, starting to dance in his seat a little.

"Yeah, I do, " she admitted truthfully and giggled and how odd he looked moving the music.

"Good, so do I," he said and stood up, offering her a hand. "Care to dance?"

"You can dance?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Darling, I'm the queen of dancing," he answered in a flamboyant voice and pulled her up regardless. Victoire laughed as twirled her around, singing along to the song.

"_Oh, come and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right, I'll boil up some hot, strong love to keep you warm tonight," _he sang quietly. His voice was deep and melodic, and Victoire felt herself smile.

"Singing and dancing? You should just drop school now!" she proclaimed.

"I should, actually, but Grandma would have a right fit," he chuckled and Victoire could feel his breath on her neck they were so close.

He looked down and her and smiled and suddenly, Victoire felt a change. Every insult, every taunt, and every mean thing they had ever said to each other suddenly meant nothing and seemed like it never would again.

The song changed to the next track and Teddy smiled, making her heart melt. "This one is my favorite of ole' Celestina."

"You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me?"

"I can relate to it," he winked and she felt herself go weak at the knees, although she knew he was just kidding.

"With whom? One of the Flobberworms Hagrid's been raising?" she smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"You caught me. I can't control my heart any longer!"

He strolled her throughout the room smoothly, singing the song softly under his breath. "_Oh my poor heart, where has it gone? It's left me for a spell." _

Victoire looked up and him and watched him sing, before noticing something above him that made her heart stop. She must have gasped for Teddy stopped and looked at her, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Victoire gestured above them towards the mistletoe that was suspended in midair. "Was that there before?"

Teddy smirked as he looked back at her. Victoire's heart pounded in her chest. She had never felt more nervous in her entire life. And when she was nervous, she said the first thing that was on the top of her head. "Um, heh, er, did you know that mistletoe is deadly if you eat it?"

Teddy looked at her and Victoire felt as if he was looking into her soul. His face got closer to hers ever so slowly and Victoire stopped breathing.

"Well a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it."

The moment his lips met hers, Victoire stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped thinking, and stopped listening. The kiss itself made her feel such a euphoria, she felt like she would never feel anything other than it again. He placed his hands on her face and held her lips against his, and the euphoria just increased. The more she kissed him, the higher she felt.

And then suddenly, it stopped.

Teddy had backed away, looking down and breathing heavily. Victoire fluttered her lashes and few times and tried to think of something to say. But he beat her too it.

_And now you've torn it quite apart._

"Er, I'm going to, uh, go to bed now," he stuttered quickly, not looking at her. Victoire's smile fell as she saw the look on his face was nothing of the euphoria she felt but rather…shame, and guilt.

"Teddy?"

He raced up the stairs before she could catch him and Victoire felt embarrassment and confusion crash unto her shoulders. What the hell had just happened?

_I'll thank you to give me back my heart! _

**Sorry for the delay, but I wanted the Christmas chapter to be just in time for Christmas! :D**

**Up next: Teddy has gone from being her heart's desire to her heart's breaker in a matter of seconds. And nothing changes once they are at school. Welcome back confusion, heartbreak, and anger. **

**QOTC: What do you want to see in this story? I take suggestions!**

**A penny for your thoughts? I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this chapter and how mad you guys are at me haha. **


	9. Chapter 9

"HE WHAT?" Bex and Leah exclaimed at the same time in response to hearing the climatic break Victoire had experienced.

"Keep it down, would you?" she shushed and looked around the common room, hoping their outburst hadn't attracted any eavesdroppers. When she was sure no one was listening, she turned back around to see Bex and Leah still staring at her with the same astounded expressions accompanied by goofy smiles plastered on them.

"That's brilliant, Vic!" Leah congratulated and the look on her face made Victoire feel guilty finishing the tragic tale. "Are you together now?"

"Not exactly," she sighed and grimaced, trying to find the right words. They gave her confused looks. "See, after he kissed me, he kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"Ran away. Made some stupid excuse and bolted up the stairs to his bedroom like a criminal would after seeing a dementor!" Victoire cried, the hurt and confusion she felt that night returning to her instantly just talking about it. She covered her face with her hands so she wouldn't have to look at the pity on her friends' faces.

"I don't understand," she heard Bex say, making her chuckle heartlessly.

"And you think I do?"

"Well, what happened the next morning?" Leah tried, and Victoire could tell from the tone in her voice that she was hoping to find an explanation. "You spent the night at the Burrow, correct?"

Victoire exhaled, letting her lips flutter like a horses. "He acted as if it didn't happen, of course."

"What do you mean?"

Victoire knew they were obviously curious and were just trying to help her find answers to her own torturous questions but the memories they were bringing up weren't anything pleasant. "He was the same old cheery Teddy as always, if not more so, but he refused to look me in the eye or be alone in the same room with me for a second. He didn't exactly ignore me, but when he talked to me he seemed distracted, as if it didn't matter."

"Did you say anything to him about the previous night?" Bex raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking she had found a loophole to Victoire's problems.

"Not exactly, but-"

"Then that's what you need to do!" she declared, a smile returning to her face. "Boys are idiots, we all know that. If you don't give them a direct question, they will never know to give you the right response."

"What makes you think you know the male mind so well?" Leah chuckled.

Bex gave her a look. "You're forgetting I dated and broke up with Collin hundreds of times. He's King of the Confusing Teenage Boy Brigade."

"Yeah, in our Third year!" Leah laughed, and Victoire joined in, still unconvinced about what Bex had proposed and wanting to changed the subject. Unfortunately, her attempt was in vain.

"Seriously, Victoire, you need to do this if you every want to clarify things," Bex insisted and reached out to squeeze her hand reassuringly. "It may be difficult, but all the important things in life are."

Victoire smirked. "Well said, Plato. If I ever get him alone I'll be sure to do that, but unfortunately he's always accompanied by some mate or teammate so-"

A chorus of laughter came from the staircase that was conveniently next to the table they had occupied. It was a mixture of Ned's girlish giggle, Collin's loud cackle, and Teddy's endearing chuckle and instantly sent a wave of anxiety through Victoire's system. She shot a look of panic to Bex and Leah, who in returned began to crack up at the horrified expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" asked an intrigued Collin as he pulled up a chair to join them.

"We could ask you the same question," Victoire muttered, looking down in her lap. A forceful kick, presumably from Bex, made contact with her leg under the table and she yelped in pain. "Ow!"

"I'll catch you guys later, I need to head to the library to finish up a paper," Teddy announced and started off towards the portrait hole. Bex glared at Victoire, silently commanding her to go after him.

The pro's and con's of the situation that may arise from her chasing after him started rushing through her head faster than a snitch could. On one side, she'd get answers. On another, she was afraid of what the answers may be. But at least she wouldn't be left in suspense. Victoire sighed and pushed her chair back just as Teddy had shut the portrait hole.

"Where's she going?" she heard Ned ask the group as he joined their table as well but wasn't able to catch the reply.

"Teddy!" she called as she reached the corridor, instantly able to spot him descending the staircase in front of her from his turquoise hair standing out against the old paintings. She could have sworn she saw him hesitate but continue walking. "Will you wait up?"

"Sorry Weasley, got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it," Teddy explained hurriedly when she caught up with him, not breaking eye contact with the invisible object in front of him. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"It'll only take a second, I just had a-"

"I'm sure Ned can help you with anything regarding homework."

"What? No, it's not about homework."

"Collin has the practice schedule, you can ask him."

"It's not about Quidditch either!" she cried and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and face her. He did so, reluctantly, still avoiding looking directly in her eyes. "It's about us."

Teddy laughed nervously. "Us?"

Victoire crossed her arms, defiant to his inattentive attitude. "Specifically on Christmas Eve."

Teddy looked up and ran a hand through his hair; obviously he had been dreading that would be her reply. "Listen, Weasley-"

"Why did you run away?"

"I-"

"Why did you pretend as if it didn't happen?"

"See-"

"If you're forgetting, you were the one that kissed me."

"I hadn't, okay?" Teddy snapped, his expression hardening and amber eyes blazing. "Please, don't bring it up again."

Victoire felt her heart drop in her chest and her lungs tighten. "But-"

"It was a mistake! A bloody mistake I'll be sure not to repeat in the future!" Teddy ranted, throwing his arms up in the air in agitation. He ran his hand through his hair once more and finally glanced at her, though if she blinked she would have missed it. "It didn't mean anything, Victoire, so just let it go."

"Fine," she said, trying desperately to keep her voice steady. "Sorry, to bother you then."

Victoire climbed the stairs back to the common room, hoping to maintain what was left of her dignity. She had never felt more thick in her life. A part of her had actually thought Teddy liked her, but it had been dead wrong. Teddy didn't care for her more than a friend, if anything. She had gotten her hopes up and well, look where it had led her: hopeless and disappointed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later, Teddy retreated to his dormitory to take a shower and go to sleep. He had actually finished all of his homework (which was a first) in order to distract himself from thinking about the conversation he had had with Victoire earlier that day.

Or was it a fight, considering she had been clearly upset by the end of it? The pit in his stomach seemed to grow larger just thinking about her face when it was upset. He had only risked glancing at it for a second yet the hurt expression still made him feel like a dementor had just attacked.

"This is exactly the reason you shouldn't be thinking about it," he thought to himself and kicked open the door to his bedroom to see Ned reading and Collin shining his broomstick. They looked up at him as if they had been expecting his return.

"Erm, hello," Teddy greeted them, making it clear that the odd expressions on their faces did not seem very welcoming.

"Where have you been?" Collin asked him without looking up from his broom. He sounded like the disappointed parent Teddy had never experienced.

"Library, like I said I would be," he replied, unpacking his books from his bag, sensing something was wrong.

"For five hours?"

"I had a lot of neglected homework to do, get off my back," Teddy told him harshly, looking over his shoulder.

"Really? Because I think you were doing it to hide from Victorie," Collin proclaimed and Teddy dropped the book he had been holding. He could practically see the smirk on Collin's face, even with his back turned.

"Why would I-"

"Bex told me everything, Ted." Collin put his broom down and got up from his bed, striding over to Teddy's and leaning on his bedpost. "And she didn't even have to. I know you have feelings for her."

"Who, Bex? Of course not, you git-"

"Victoire, you prat," Collin corrected and raised his eyebrows. "I know you like her, and I know you always have. You don't have to pretend anymore."

"I'm not pretending, Collin," Teddy rolled his eyes and brushed past him to reach his trunk.

"I may not be the best student, but I'm not blind, Teddy. I see how you look at her- like a man presented with a beautiful, cursed treasure, afraid to take it for himself."

"Beautiful bloody linguistics, Shakespeare," Teddy muttered.

"Aren't I right, Ned?"

"He's telling the truth, Teddy," Ned replied meekly, not looking up from his book.

"You don't know anything," Teddy snapped and slammed his trunk case shut, standing up and facing Collin. His temper had begun to rise and he tightened his fists by his sides. "Victoire is nothing more to me that a team mate who I've happened to grow up with my whole life. A good friend perhaps, but nothing more."

Collin laughed amusement. "Right, so if I went along and dated her, you wouldn't care?"

Teddy blinked but did not break his stance. "Not in the slightest."

Collin grinned devilishly and shrugged. "You've proved your point then. Excuse me then, there's someone I have to go talk to."

Collin slid past Teddy and exited the dormitory. Without another word, Teddy entered the bathroom and turned on the water before pealing off his clothes. Stepping into the hot water, he began to think.

Collin was right and Teddy knew it. The truth was, Teddy cared for Victoire in a different and more intimate way than he ever had for someone before. Everything about her was captivating and intriguing. He couldn't get her smile out of his head half the time and when he did it was because he was trying to think of something to reply to her witty banter.

But frankly, Teddy was scared as hell of his feelings. He had already lost two of the most important people in his life and he never even knew them. If he got attached to Victoire and lost her somehow, he didn't think he'd recover. So he had to distance himself. He realized this shortly after he kissed her of course.

He had given into his long-standing desires. The feelings he had before had just been amplified by the kiss and he hadn't felt anything so wonderful in years. It was like free falling with the assurance there was going to be something there to catch you.

But what if there truly wasn't anything that could catch him? The thought terrified him enough to break away from her and ignore her in every sense. It took all his willpower to reject her earlier today, but he knew it was for the best. He could get through this; his feeling wouldn't last forever and they would disappear at some point.

Hopefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Victoire gazed into the common room fire, feeling as though all the good in the world had been sucked out and replaced with evil, shameful memories. She took another ferocious bite of the chocolate bar that Bex had given her and wished more than anything she could erase the past two weeks and start over again.

"May I join you? Asked a pleasant voice. Victoire glanced up from her slouched position on her chair to see Collin smiling grandly down at her with his hands in his pockets. She gestured to the chair next to her and sighed. "Let me guess, you're trying to imagine Clearwater in that fireplace for assigning us the three foot scroll on Vampires, aren't you?"

Victoire chuckled despite herself and straightened up. "Something like that."

Collin's smile brightened at her laughter and that made her feel somewhat better inside. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

She shrugged. "I'd rather be down here than laying in bed, wide awake."

"It's all right, it seems you've acquired years of beauty rest already so there is no need to worry in losing any," he admitted and she felt herself blush.

"I don't need your compliments," Victoire told him, although she most definitely did.

"Since when is it a crime to tell a girl how beautiful she is?" Collin cried and leaned forward to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "I hope you don't mind but I've wanted to do that for a long time."

A part of Victoire knew exactly what Collin was doing. He was being charming on purpose and had some hidden motive behind it. She knew it was foolish to give into his advances, but his compliments did leave her feeling better than she did before. Although it didn't fill the holes in her, it did patch them up for the most part.

She deserved to be happy, and clearly Collin thought so to.

Victoire took a deep breath before replying. "Don't worry about it, I was hoping you would," she smirked and leaned towards him, daring to take a bite of the forbidden fruit.

…**.hey there. **

**So I know it's been a while and that's because I had serious writer's block and I may not update as often as I like (for now) but please don't abandon this story because I wouldn't be able to myself even if I wanted to (which I don't!). Trust me, there is a lot more in store for this story and I'm sure you'll want to read it.**

**Hope you liked the update though :D**

**QOTC: Were you expecting the twist and did you like it? **

**The last words on my deathbed will be "REVIEW" and you want to honor that don't you? **


	10. Chapter 10

A thin stream of light shown threw the dormitory windows and greeted Teddy as he awoke from his sleep. He felt oddly peaceful as he opened his eyes, although the night before it had been difficult falling asleep from the argument he had had with Collin. Teddy sat up and looked over at Collins bed; the auburn head was peeking out from the sheets and his deep snoring echoed off the walls.

From the bliss of waking up so serenely, the tension and anger he had felt the night before had melted away. Teddy knew why he was annoyed at Collin but was not able to feel anything more than a slight annoyance. Collin was just being a good friend and trying to make him happy, he shouldn't be mad at him for that.

By the time Teddy had finished getting ready for his morning classes, he had already resolved to apologize to Collin the next time he saw him. Clearly the lazy bum had had a late night as he was still sleeping as soundly as a sloth. Teddy chuckled fondly as he left the dormitory, catching a stirring from Ned's bed as he shut the door behind him.

He trotted down the stairs with a slight jump in his step, feeling refreshed from sleep. He would apologize to Collin as soon as he got a chance and the worst of diminishing his feelings for Victoire were over. Only good things could happen from this point on, and that thought made him smile as he exited the Gryffindor common room.

Or, so he thought.

As Teddy walked through the corridors, he could tell he had woken up earlier than usual from the amount of students he passed. There were few but he knew by the time he had finished breakfast he would be joined by the rest of the school. Everyone he passed seemed to be whispering to someone however, or reading a piece of parchment intently with wide eyes. Hogwarts was known to have news spread like wildfire, but by the time he got his hands on a _Prophet_, there was no interesting news he could see that seemed to be worthy of the hushed tones that filled the Great Hall. Gradually, more and more people came flooding in, although there was still no sign of Collin or Ned. Unable to wait any longer, Teddy decided to head off to his first class early and hope to talk to them before hand.

Just as he left the Great Hall however, he spotted Bex and Leah in fervent conversation ahead of him. Thankfully Victoire was nowhere in sight, and perhaps they knew where his friends were. "Hey guys!"

Their heads snapped up, eyes wide in what he took as surprise, although there was a slight terror in them. "Er, is everything all right?"

Bex shook her head as if clearing it from the frightful thoughts that made her expression so frazzled. "Fine, fine! Everything's great!"

From what he could tell her voice was two notches higher in pitch than usual, but because he was in such a good mood, he let it go. "Excellent. Have either of you seen Collin or Ned yet today? They were still sleeping when I left but they never came to breakfast."

"They were with Vict-ow!" Leah gasped midsentence. She clutched her side and glared at Bex who had presumably thrown her the jab. They glowered at each other, seemingly in a mental argument, before turning back to him as if nothing had happened. "But we haven't seen them since we left the common room."

Teddy looked between the two, their faces mixed with guilt and fright. He was suspicious, but knew girls could act absolutely insane for no reason at all, so didn't question it. "Right, thanks. See you later, then."

"Bye, Teddy."

If Collin and Ned were with Victoire he had no intention to go find them in fear of the mere sight of her bringing back all the emotions he felt. Teddy suppressed the fond memories and thoughts of her that rose to his mind and decided to cut through the courtyard for some fresh air.

The mid-January snow was melting slightly and the pathway was clear. A crisp wind nipped his nose but it felt nice in his lungs. There were even more people whispering than before, in close huddles scattered all around the courtyard. He had the odd feeling some where even staring at him. Just as he began to debate with himself whether he should ask what they were all bloody talking about, he ran into a solid figure in front of him.

"Whoa, sorry Teddy, didn't see you there," Dennis Davies, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain proclaimed. "But I'm glad I ran into you!"

"What's up?" Teddy questioned pleasantly. Although there was always a rivalry between the quidditch teams, he had always liked Dennis and they didn't let what happened on the pitch interfere with their friendship.

"The Ravenclaws are throwing a party tonight, sort of a new semester thing," Dennis smiled, clearly proud of the rebellious reputation they were to acquire. "It'll be in the Room of the Requirement, you know where that is, right?"

Teddy nodded, remembering sneaking into a party there with Collin in his second year. "Can I bring my mates?"

"I already ran into Collin and Ned and invited them, if that's who you're referring to," Dennis informed him. "Speaking of which, the whole school is going crazy about the news!"

"Yeah, what's that all about?"

Dennis' eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "I thought you were Collin's best mate?"

"I am. I mean, we got into a row last night, but it was nothing serious."

"Then I think you better be the one to ask him. After all, everyone thought it was you she'd end up with!"

"What are you-?"

"Gotta go Teddy, Care of Magical Creatures is starting any minute now, and it takes ten minutes to get to Hagrid's. See you tonight!"

Teddy watched Dennis run off, wondering what the hell he had been talking about, and what he could have missed in the twelve hours he and Collin hadn't spoken to each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the second time Teddy had woken up that day, but this time was much less tranquil than the last. He woke up with a jolt, covered in a cold sweat, and in complete darkness. He gasped and fumbled for his wand on the table next to his bed.

"_Lumos._"

Teddy looked around his dormitory and saw he was alone. When he tried to remember what he had been fearful of, the nightmare he had been having seemed to disappear from his memory. He looked at his watch; it was eight o'clock, so everyone was probably already down at the Ravenclaw party. Switching on the lamp beside his bed, Teddy staggered up and squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the head rush from getting up to quickly to pass.

Normally, he would have opted out from going to the party. He wasn't much of an alcohol kind of guy and felt no need to be in a crowded room, dancing for fun. But he hadn't seen Collin all day and wanted to apologize to him. Clearly he was still upset if he skipped meals to avoid sitting with him. So Teddy changed out of his uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt, finger-combed his turquoise hair, and made his way to the Room of Requirement.

He had no trouble getting in and was instantly engulfed with the music of The Weird Sisters and noise ofpeople talking, yelling, and singly along badly. He sighed and grabbed a butterbeer off a nearby table, observing the scene in front of him. The only light in the room came from blue bulbs hanging from the ceiling, giving everything an oceanic feel. There were butterbeers and firewhiskeys littering the tables and people were everywhere. How was he ever supposed to find Collin in this crowd?

"Whattt are youu doing hereee?" slurred a voice from behind him. He turned to see a swaying Victoire with a giddy smile on her face. Although his mind started protesting at her sudden appearance, his feet wouldn't move and his heart thudded in his chest.

"Hello to you too, Weasley," he replied, trying not to think how adorable her hair looked in a ponytail. She stared at him intently, making him feel uneasy. "Can I help you?"

"Are you alcohol?" she giggled and Teddy had to catch her from falling over.

He scoffed, partly in amusement. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"And you're sexy," she snickered and allowed Teddy to lead her away from the crowd and over to a mostly empty area near a wall on the other side of the room. He bit his inner cheek to keep himself from smiling as he sat her down against the wall.

"You know what's fun?" Victoire asked aloud, getting a fascinated look in her eyes. Teddy sat down next to her and shrugged, holding in the laughter from seeing her like this. "Alco-hick!-hol."

He laughed aloud. "Weasley, what the hell did you drink?"

"What didn't-hick!-I drink, Luuupin," she slurred and slapped his shoulder, tittering. "Two firewhiskeys and a butterbeer, but who's counting?"

"Victoire, that's incredibly dangerous-"

"Oh shut it, Dad," she stopped him and waved a hand in front of his face, leaning too far forward so he had to put her up right again. "I just had to get, to get, to get…"

"To get?" he raised an amused eyebrow.

She smiled. "My mind off of things."

"Oh?"

"Yup, things about," Victoire poked a finger into his chest. "You."

His heart stopped. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Victoire hadn't removed her finger and instead put her entire hand on his chest. She grazed her fingers over his t-shirt, staring at it in wonder. He felt a warm sensation spread through his body and a pleasant pang in his stomach. Teddy was aroused, and it took all of his self-control to remove her hand and put it back in her lap.

She continued on as if nothing had happened. "You know, how you told me things that made my heart hurt."

"Your heart hurt?"

"Yes," she sighed, looking very sad all of a sudden. "And I had to stop it from hurting so I did something."

She reached for his hand and began playing with his fingers, inspecting them and entangling them with hers. He didn't bother stopping her this time. "You mean get yourself piss drunk?"

"Noooooooo, before that."

"What did you do?"

"I hoped it would make you angry."

"What was it?"

"I hoped it would make you feel how you made me feel."

"Victoire, tell me."

"But the heart-hurting didn't go away, it just made it worse, so I drank all of that Firewhiskey."

"Just tell me!"

"And it still hurts, but it's duller now."

"Please, Victoire!"

She looked up at him, as if realizing he was there for the first time. "Oh, want to know why everyone was talking about me today?"

"They were talking about Collin, I thought." Teddy's eyebrows crinkled.

"They were."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Victoire, you're not making any sense because you're completely mad."

"No! They were talking about both of us today!"

"Why?

She started giggling. "Because word got around about what we did last night."

He felt fear trickle through him. "What did you do with him, Victoire?"

"I don't know how everyone found out so fast."

"Victoire-"

"But the whole school knows."

"Victoire!" he yelled and grabbed her as gently as possible, making her face him. "What did you and Collin do?"

She leaned in and cupped her hands around his ear. "We did what you and I did on Christmas Eve. And then he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

The noise disappeared from the room and Teddy could no longer see anything except the rage that had taken over his entire body. His hands began to shake and he wanted nothing more than to punch something, hit something, kick something as hard as he could. Every thought turned violent and malicious just as everything looked out to get him.

"Teddy, glad you showed up!" A voice that was too familiar broke him from his thoughts. His vision came back and standing above him was the one person he wanted dead. Faster than a bludger, Teddy got up and grabbed Collin's shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"What the hell-"

"How could you? How the hell could you do that to me?" Teddy demanded, feeling no mercy from the fear in Collin's eyes.

"What are you-?"

"Don't lie to me! I know! I know! How could you do that to her?"

Collin looked down at a dazed Victoire beside them, who was being helped up by a frightened Bex and Leah who had appeared out of nowhere. He turned back to Teddy and smirked, making Teddy want to hit him. Instead he tightened his grip and leaned in closer.

"I know you Collin, and if you dare hurt her-"

"Oh, like you haven't?" Collin glared, raising an eyebrow. Teddy's chest heaved.

"What are you saying?"

"That you hurt her first, and you said you didn't care about her!"

"Teddy, let him go," Bex pleaded as Leah tried to hold Victoire upright. Teddy ignored her and slammed Collin against the wall again, enough to knock the wind out of him but not enough to seriously hurt him."

"I swear to Merlin, you traitorous prat-"

Two arms yanked him off of Collin and held him back. Without even looking behind he knew it was Ned. "Teddy, calm down-"

"Then don't make me mad!" he yelled and ripped his arms free. "That's like telling someone not to bleed after you stabbed them!"

"If you would just-"

Teddy pointed at Collin saliently, his eyes murderous. "Drop dead." And he stormed off, disappearing into the crowd.

Collin watched him go as Bex and Leah led a sick Victoire into a bathroom that hadn't been there before. He heard Ned sigh, knowing he felt the frustration he felt. "What was your plan again, oh wise one?"

"Get Teddy a bit drunk, tell him about Victoire and I, make him jealous enough to admit his feelings, I tell him it's all a joke. He professes his love to Victoire, who won't care I've been using her this entire time, and we all live happily ever after," Collin sighed and grabbed a butterbeer out of a random person's hands, gulping the rest of it down.

"Right, 'the ends will justify the means', like you said," Ned crossed his arms, knowing he had been right all along. "And what exactly happened in the end?"

"Teddy wishes my immediate and painful death, wants nothing to do with Victoire, and I'm still dating his girl."

"Good plan, mate," Ned muttered sarcastically, taking a sip of a butterbeer he had picked up off of the floor.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews/subscriptions! It makes me happier than when my mom tells me we can order pizza, and that is saying something. **

**Up next: Five words: quidditch practice in the rain. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What was your favorite/or least favorite part?**

**REVIEW BECAUSE I AM YOUR QUEEN BOW DOWN PEASANTS**

**Jk I bow down to you because you make me so happy :D **


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Victoire opened her eyes the next morning, a furious pounding entered her skull. She moaned and pressed her palms to her temples, thinking she would sooner wish for death than have this pain in her body. It took her an extra ten minutes just to sit up and drink from the water glass that was beside her bedside table.

Unfortunately, sitting up did not prove to be very beneficial, as a wave of nausea crashed upon her soon after. She stumbled towards the bathroom and made it just in time before she was violently sick.

"Never. Drinking-" she murmured to herself before being interrupted by her own upchuck. "Again."

The bathroom door opened to reveal a smug looking Bex and a sympathetic Leah. "Good morning, sunshine," Bex laughed. Victoire glared at her before returning to emptying her stomach.

"Oh, Tor," Leah sighed and rushed over to hold back her tangled hair.

"You're better thank your lucky stars Potions was cancelled this morning," Bex informed her and jumped up on the sink counter.

Victoire looked up at the ceiling, silently praising whatever merciful force had blessed her with such a miracle. "How much time do I have, then?"

"About an hour, so jump into the shower if you're done."

Twenty minutes later, Victoire walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel feeling clean on the outside but still terrible on the inside. Bex and Leah were sitting on Bex's bed reading the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_.

"Feeling better?" Bex asked her and nodded to a vile sitting on her bedside table. "Drink that, it'll take away the queasiness.

"Thanks," Victoire acknowledged and gulped it down. It tasted minty and made her feel more awake as soon as it touched her tongue. "So how much did I drink last night?"

Leah laughed. "You had just finished your first firewhiskey and were taking shots last I saw you."

She groaned and put her head in her hands, not from pain, but from shame. "Good Merlin, what was I thinking?" Victoire noticed Bex and Leah exchanging looks in front of her and she looked up, curious. "What's wrong?"

Bex cleared her throat and gestured to the bed in front of them. Victoire sat down cautiously and felt nerves fill her now empty stomach. "Er, Vic, how much of last night do you remember?"

Victoire bit her lip in thought. "I remember leaving the common room with you guys, and then running into Collin and Ned at the party. Then I tried to escape from him and ended up taking a few sips of firewhiskey. And then…nothing."

They exchanged more frightful glances this time, as if deciding whether or not they should tell her something. "Why, did something else happen?"

Leah sighed. "Yes, something else did."

Victoire froze from the fear that washed over her. She didn't remember anything. Or did she? It was blurry, but Victoire could have sworn she recalled a white t-shirt and jeans and the attractive, toned body that was wearing them. "Did I talk to a boy?"

"Not just any boy," Bex murmured. Victoire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, knowing exactly whom she was referring to.

"I talked to Teddy, didn't I?"

Bex and Leah nodded solemnly, making her jump to another unfortunate conclusion.

"D-did I tell him about what happened between Collin and I?"

There was a pause, but the two nodded again and Victoire felt the guilt overwhelm her as she fell back on her bed, cursing obscenities at herself.

"Victoire, don't-"

"What did he say? How did he react? Do you know?" she demanded, wanting to know every detail.

Leah came over and sat next to her, putting a comforting hand on her knee. "We were with Collin and Ned, wondering where you had disappeared to. Finally we spotted you with Teddy on the other side of the room. You were whispering something to him, and he began to shake. When he spotted Collin, he pushed him against a wall and started yelling at him. It was terrifying seeing Teddy so furious. And then he stormed off."

"So he was mad?" Victoire asked.

"Like a disrespected hippogriff."

"Well this is just fantastic, isn't it'?" Victoire cried angrily and got up from her bed, pacing the small dormitory, hands flailing in expression. "He disappoints me and breaks my heart, so I think I'll get back at him, right? Give him a bit of his own medicine. All in good graces, of course."

"But then I had to go and kiss Collin, leading him to ask me out! I don't even like Collin and I said yes! Why? Because I'm a bloody idiot, and a total whore!"

"Victoire-"

"No, don't try to tell me otherwise! I know what I did was wrong! And then I had to go and brag to Teddy about it when I was drunk off my arse, pissing him off and making him hate me even more! What the actual hell!"

"And you want to know what the worst part is?" Victoire turned to face them, panting slightly from her rant. "A part of me is happy Teddy knows, and happy he's angry about it. Because now he'll know exactly how I felt when he led me on. I've done all these horrible things and I'm bloody glad about it!"

"Victoire, please calm down," Bex asked her quietly and patted the spot on the bed beside her. Victoire continued to heave but dragged her feet over and collapsed next to Bex, allowing her to wrap a motherly arm around her shoulders. "You can't go back and fix anything. You can't, so stop wishing you could. You can only deal with the consequences now, and that is what you're going to have to do."

"I've dug my own grave and now I have to lie in it, I know," Victoire mumbled.

"As for your feelings for Teddy-"

"What feelings?" Victoire tried, but Bex and Leah shot looks of disbelief that she was even attempting to cover her own tracks. "Oh, all right. So I still like Teddy. But I can't, and I'm dating Collin now."

"Then break it off with him!" Leah exclaimed from the opposite bed. "Something tells me Collin isn't exactly head over heels for you Vic, and he has a hidden agenda. So don't worry about hurting him."

"I suppose," Victoire muttered, wondering how everything could have possibly gotten so complicated. It was only a kiss, how could everything have ended up like this?

"And you'll have the perfect opportunity to!" Bex encouraged enthusiastically.

"When would that be, exactly?"

"You have practice Friday, don't you? With Collin…and…"

"Damn it all to hell."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"They are just people, just people! You shouldn't be afraid of them!" Victoire told herself as she laced up her boots with shaking fingers. "They don't even care about you, so what are you so scared of?"

The day had she been dreading for the past forty-eight hours was finally upon her: Quidditch practice with the boy who despised her and the other boy whom she despised. On top of everything, the sky was practically black from all the rain clouds and it was pouring as if Merlin himself were crying from the heavens.

"Bloody perfect circumstances," she grumbled and tried to find something to do in order to stall meeting the boys outside on the pitch. After retying her shoes twice more and organizing her locker, Victoire figured they would have already started practice and have no time to make any reference to the party a few nights ago.

When she stepped outside the locker room, she was met with a freezing wind and was soaked with rain within seconds. Angry and cold, she shivered to where the team was standing and tried to blend in the group from the back.

"Excellent, now that our Seeker has finally decided to join us," she heard Teddy say nastily as he looked down at his clipboard. "We can continue on with practice."

"-Teddy, come on! This is-"

"Madness, absolute madness! We could-"

"-Die out here, Ted! I'm too-"

"-Cold, you could break one of my fingers off!"

"Oi, QUIET!" Teddy shouted forcefully, shutting the complaining team up. "Through rain or shine, remember? Now let's go!"

He led the pack out towards the middle of the field where it seemed the rain poured harder and the wind blew fiercer. Victoire ran to catch up with Collin, wanting to get breaking up with him over as soon as possible.

"Hey Collin, could I talk to you for-"

"Oh, look at that, the happy couple wants to talk!" Teddy exclaimed angrily in front of them, not bothering to turn around. "Please, don't let our practice get in the way of your oh-so-important conversations!"

Victoire felt the team stare at her at his harsh words. She glanced around nervously, figuring they knew what had happened by the way they looked at her, then Teddy, and then Collin. Most have them had probably thought she wouldn't have dared show up.

Collin said nothing and instead rubbed his face with a frustrated look on his face. Obviously it was up to her to stand up to Teddy, as usual. Victoire crossed her soaked arms and didn't let herself think about what she was getting herself into by retorting. "Hey Captain, it's dangerous to be playing outside in this weather, ever think about that?"

Teddy turned around, his jaw hard, but he attempted to keep himself as composed as possible. "What do you want, immoral cratin?"

Her eyes narrowed. "First of all, it's cretin. If you're going to insult me at least do it properly. And I want you to be reasonable and not make us practice in this weather!"

"Cry me a river, Weasley."

She scoffed. "If I did, you'd make us drown in it!"

A few of the team members quietly voiced their agreement, upsetting Teddy further. "Hopefully your boyfriend knows how to swim then, because he'll be the only one saving you."

Victoire stood there shaking, unable to look at Collin. A crack of lightning illuminated the sky and momentarily, Victoire could see the expression on Teddy's face. He looked years older and nothing like himself. Even his turquoise hair, now matted with rain, was not even close to his normal vibrant shade.

"Well I am absolutely freezing-"

"Give it a few years, the fiery pits of Hell will keep you nice and toasty," Teddy snapped with a sneer on his face.

"-and have a tendency to get hypothermia, remember?" Victoire finished, knowing Teddy would recall the time when the ice cracked when they were ice-skating, about a decade ago. He had stayed with her that entire week while she recovered, reading her stories and entertaining her with miniatures plays. Times were so simple then. If she had to go back in time and tell herself how they were now, she wouldn't have believed herself at all.

"Then leave, Weasley! No one is stopping you!" he cried animatedly.

Collin reached out a hand to Teddy. "Mate-"

Teddy hit it away and turned on Collin. "Why don't you go take care of your girlfriend, Collin?"

"What're you so angry about anyways, Teddy?" Victoire accused, fed up with his taunts and insults. "Why do you care if we're dating or not?"

"Yes Teddy, please tell us why it bothers you so much," Collin repeated, giving Teddy a significant look which had more meaning behind it than Victoie could understand. In an instant, Teddy had thrown a fist at Collin's smug face, knocking him to the muddied grass. He probably would have continued the beating if Roger and Nigel hadn't grabbed him and held him back.

"What is the matter with-"

"You think it doesn't matter to me that he's dating a trollop?" Teddy interrupted her, yelling his reply to her earlier question. Immediately, lament filled the expression on his face in regret of his words. "Victoire, wait-"

Although it was pouring, the hot drops she felt on her cheeks were clearly not from the rain. "You're absolutely awful. I, I-I hate you!"

His face of regret instantly hardened once more. "I hate you right back!"

Victoire gave him one last glare and began to leave, unable to deal with his viciousness any longer. However, a hand grasped tightly around her wrist before she got too far, forcing her to turn back.

"Let me go," she told Teddy coldly.

"I'm not letting you leave," he replied, the sudden change of heart making her want to strangle him. She ripped her hand free and stormed off without another word.

"Tor, wait! Tor! Victoire!"

She heard the rest of the team erupt in shouting but was too determined to make it back to her shower than to listen to arguments any longer.

"Jumping Jehoshaphat!"

Somehow she had gotten back to the common room, although she hardly remembered the journey. She was blinded with rage and wanted nothing more than to get a life sized Teddy punching bag to take out her anger.

"Well come in dear, but please leave the attitude outside," scolded the Fat Lady, to which Victoire rolled her eyes. She shoved past the painting and strode inside, hoping no one would come between her and her nice, warm, safe shower.

But her luck wasn't exactly present that day.

"Oh hey, Victoire!" Ned called over by the fire, as he noticed her sudden appearance. His expression changed as she saw her dripping onto every surface she passed. "Merlin, is it raining?"

"No Ned, it's National Baptism Day!" she snapped sarcastically and stormed past him quite rudely. Thankfully, no one else bothered her until she got to her room, where the questioning of Bex and Leah awaited her.

The door swung and Victoire stomped inside, ripping her quidditch things off one by one. She didn't acknowledge her friends who were doing homework on their beds and staring at her suspiciously. Finally, Bex broke the silence.

"So…how'd it go?"

"Oh, it was excellent! We had a jolly good time exchanging countless, carefree chuckles while snacking on delicate macaroons for our Broomstick Tea Part on this bright and sunny day!" Victoire replied, putting on a smile that resembled a lunatic's in Azkaban.

Leah, unsure how to respond, decided to play along with Victoire's fantasy. "Oh, that's nice."

Victoire muttered to herself as she walked past them without another word and stripped off the rest of her clothes before leaping into the shower. How was it that the person who kept her sane also drove absolutely mental?

Admittedly, the warm water that poured down her back calmed her down a bit and she felt guilty for taking out her anger on her friends. She reentered their room sheepishly half an hour later.

"I come bearing gifts," she told them quietly and sat down on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

Bex cracked a smile. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"My apologies," she sighed. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you guys. Things didn't exactly run a smooth course…actually, they didn't run a course at all. They went full speed down a mountain hitting every possible bump along the way."

"So things with Teddy…?" Leah started but couldn't seem to find the words to end her sentence.

"To say the least I kind of want to throw stuff at him," Victoire admitted. "Mostly blunt, heavy objects."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

**So my goal is to get to 100 review by this chapter and I know it's highly unrealistic and stupid and chimerical and all but it would make me really happy if I got anywhere close to it. **

**Thank you so much to all who have and continue to do so! And thanks to those who subscribed as well! I appreciate each and everyone one of you so so so so much. **

**Up next: Conflicts will be resolved, and Teddy and Victoire reach an agreement which may be problematic in further chapters. **

**HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEK I HAVE FINALS SO I KNOW I WON'T BUT YOU ALL DESERVE TO**


	12. Chapter 12

"Collin, look-"

"I'm sorry, mate-"

They smiled awkwardly at their similar timing.

"You go first," Collin told Teddy.

They were in the Hospital Wing, Collin in bed and Teddy occupying the seat next to it. Although a black eye was plastered to his face, it was the harsh cold he had developed during their practice that had landed him a spot inside the infirmary. Thankfully it was empty, for Teddy wouldn't have felt comfortable if others were present.

"Okay," he nodded. "Er, well first off, I'm sorry that you're in this state. It was idiotic of me to hold practice on that night, it's a miracle the rest of the team hasn't caught the Black Plague."

Collin rolled his eyes, slightly smiling. "No worries. My immune system has never exactly been tip top."

"And," he began, finding it difficult to continue. Teddy sighed, gathering the inner courage of a Gryffindor. "You were right. About everything."

"Everything being…?"

"My feelings for Victoire. I was confused and quite honestly a little scared when you confronted me about them, so I completely denied it all. But seeing you with her…it was unsettling. It made me realize how strongly I care about her. I was angry because I finally realized how much I cared, but she was with somebody else."

"Mate, I do hope you know I never actually liked Victoire," Collin informed him, chuckling. "I just did those things in hope that you would realize your feelings, and you did. But it was wrong of me to play Cupid, as Cupid doesn't normally add himself to the equation."

Teddy laughed, feeling better by the second. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he felt crestfallen once again. "But what if Victoire actually likes you?"

"I know she doesn't, Ted. Besides, she is too intelligent not to see that I was only doing it to piss you off, but she probably doesn't understand that considering she thinks you don't like her.

Teddy groaned at the thought of their conversation a week ago and pushed his palms into his eye sockets, making stars appear. He felt a supportive clap on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry! I know she still likes you too Teddy, that's easy enough to see. Just let me talk to her before you do so I can sort things out between us, all right?"

Teddy looked up at Collin and smiled, happy to have his best mate back. "Sounds good."

Collin grinned. "Mates?"

"Mates."

"I love you, Ted."

"That's nice, Col."

"Teddy, say it back!"

"Well…"

"_Say it back!_"

"All right, all right. I love you, too. Don't get your wand in a twist!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You wanted to see me?" Victoire asked sharply, standing over Collin's bed with crossed arms and a tapping foot the next morning.

"Good morning," Collin smiled and gestured to the chair next to his bed. She sat down uneasily and continued her impatient mannerisms.

"Look, Collin, I have twelve inches due for Potions on top of a practical for Charms, so can we make this-"

"I'm sorry, Victoire. I should have never done the things I did to you. I was trying to prove a point and I may have hurt your feelings in the process," he interrupted her, causing her eyebrows to furrow at his words.

"Things you did to me…whoa, are you breaking up with me?"

Collin chuckled. "Like we were ever actually dating?"

She glared at him. "You know if I actually liked you that would be an incredibly insensitive thing to say."

"But you don't like me, and you never did. In fact, I know the person who has your heart-"

Victoire's face blushed a faint pink.

"-And I'm sure he feels the same way."

"To whom are you referring to exactly?" Victoire stammered, the nerves creeping into her throat and making her sound like an idiot.

"Don't play dumb, Victoire, it doesn't suit you," Collin pointed out with a raised eyebrow and opened a box of Bernie Bott's that was left on his bedside table. "Teddy, of course."

"Wha? Th-that's absolutely preposterous, I mean-"

"And like I said, I'm sure he feels the same way."

This shut Victoire up and the infirmary was quiet for a minute as she pulled her thoughts together. The only sound consisted of Collin selecting a bean and placing it hesitantly on his tongue in fear of getting a horrid flavor.

"Teddy doesn't like me. Teddy likes play games with me," Victoire admitted at last, slouching in her seat and holding out a hand for some of the candy as well. "That's why he kissed me and ran away. That's why he's furious at me one second and my best friend the next."

"Teddy doesn't play games with you, he plays games with himself!" Collin cried, omnipotent. "He doesn't want to get hurt. You've heard the rumors about him and those Hufflepuff chicks, I suppose-"

"No, but thanks for the heads up," Victoire muttered and chewed ferociously.

"Well, he never actually likes any of them, so that's why he does it. Can't get hurt, see. But because you make him the most happy, he has the greatest chance of you making him the most sad."

Victoire processed his words, still feeling dubious. "He said he hated me."

Collin shrugged. "Sometimes we hate because we're afraid to love," he told her. "And also because you shouted it at him first. I was there, rolling on the ground in pain, remember?"

Victoire cracked a smile and looked at his black eye. "Yeah, I am sorry about that."

"Don't be, I deserved it," Collin laughed. "But in the end Victoire, you can believe anything you want to believe. But I have my faith in Teddy and so should you."

Her grim expression returned and she stood up, unable to continue the conversation for her sanity. "Love, love, love, what's it good for? Absolutely nothing," she mumbled to herself as she left the infirmary.

"You don't fool me, Victoire Weasley," Collin called out to her, making her ears go red.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She hadn't been at breakfast, nor lunch, and he hadn't seen her in the hallways as he went to his classes. Teddy could feel himself about to burst with all the things he wanted to say to Victoire. Now that he wasn't afraid, he wanted to let it out. Tell her exactly how he felt. And he would have too, if he could only find her.

After classes he looked into the common room, library, and pitch but there was no sign of her. Teddy was this close to flying up to the girls dormitory and banging on her door before spotting her on the bridge that led to Hogsmede as he passed by a window. Afraid she would leave by the time he got there, Teddy sprinted down staircases and through corridors until finally cornering her on that blasted bridge.

"Where-have-you-been?" he heaved, putting his hands on his knees when he finally reached her.

"What do you want?" Victoire asked him, ignoring his question. He glanced up to see her arms crossed and her face indifferent, but at least she was facing him.

"I want to talk to you," Teddy told her and stood up straight, imitating her stance. She rolled her eyes and attempted to walk past him.

"The last time we 'talked' you reduced me to tears," she snapped and glared at him when he wouldn't let her past. "I can promise you it won't happen again."

"Please, Victoire, I want to apologize!" Teddy cried and followed her over to where she had stridden to look out at the Black Lake. The late January sky was cloudy but the water still had a certain glisten to it. When she didn't respond, he decided it was his cue to continue. "I'm sorry for how I treated you at last practice. I was really angry at Collin and took it out on you, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for referring to you as a 'trollop', and it was very insensitive and untrue. I am also sorry that I told you I hated you, for that also isn't true."

Teddy looked over at her to see a small smile forming on her face. When she saw he was looking however, it turned to stone again and she walked to the other side of the bridge. He followed automatically.

"Victoire, you're my oldest, ergo my best friend. I lost you for six years, I don't want it to happen again."

She sighed and looked over at him. "For an insensitive prat you sure know how to say all the right things. Who'd you get help from? Bex?"

He grinned and chuckled. "No, it's because I'm speaking from the heart."

"There you go again," she rolled her eyes but smiled. "I suppose I'm sorry as well."

"You suppose?" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

Victoire shrugged playfully. "Perhaps."

They laughed and Teddy figured now was as good a time than ever to tell her exactly what he felt. It was the picture moment with the picture girl. He couldn't have asked for a better situation.

"Listen, Tor," he began, running a hand through his hair nervously. "You're my best friend, and I like you a lot. I guess you could say I…really like you. I would, maybe, even dare to go a little further, perhaps. I…care a great deal about you. A very great deal. Maybe even deeper than that-"

"I hate to interrupt, but may I go first?"

Teddy jumped at her sudden words, for he had been getting so lost in his own. He looked at her, bewildered at what he had almost just said, and nodded slowly.

"Great," she acknowledged and rocked back on her heels. "You're right. You're my best friend too. And we work best as best friends, don't you think?"

Teddy nodded again, but shook his head as he realized he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Well, when he hate each other, we are both miserable. And clearly we don't do well as, er, anything more." Victoire blushed but continued without missing a beat. "So therefore I think we should just stay friends. No hating, no…anything else."

Teddy looked at her in disbelief. Leave it to Victoire to become afraid of her feelings just as he faced them. And he knew that was exactly what she was doing by her expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips pursed, as if unsure of her own words. She continued to rock back and forth on her heels anxiously.

Teddy smirked; he saw right through her act. After all, he had pulled the same thing himself.

"That sounds like a great idea."

Just because he knew the truth didn't mean he wasn't going to play along.

Victoire smiled, but something about it seemed weak. As if her whole self wasn't in it, like a part of her actually wished he had protested. "Er, excellent!"

"So, are there any restrictions to our friendship?"

"Um, just treat each other how we would treat our own friends, I suppose."

"Right, so my mate, I can ask you to be my wing man for Hufflepuffs?"

Victoire gulped. "Yes, if you truly wanted."

"Find out which girls are single and available to snog at the next party?"

Victoire looked strained but nodded. "Right-o."

"Give us privacy if I put a sock on the door- oh wait, you're not my roommate!" Teddy laughed, seemingly at his joke, but it was truly at the irked expression on Victoire's face.

Victoire laughed as well, but it was not it's usual twinkling. This was clearly forced and brought her pain. She looked like she had been stabbed in the stomach.

"Good, sounds like a plan." Teddy held out an arm for her. "Come on, let's go back to the castle before dinners over. We have a toast to make."

This made her face light up and she took his arm. "To what?"

"To Teddy and Victoire's new friendship, of course!" he exclaimed excitedly and led her into a two-step down the bridge towards the castle. Victoire giggled along and he felt his heart swell at the sound of her legitimate, twinkling laugh and the fact that he was the cause of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Teddy entered his dormitory that night, he was bombarded with a multitude of questions.

"So?"

"So?"

"Did you tell her?"

"What did she say?

"Did she slap you?"

"Did she kiss you?"

"Are you dating?"

"When's the wedding?"

Teddy laughed openly at their questions; Collin and Ned's faces were all lit up like they were seeing Diagon Alley for the first time. He left them hanging for a few moments in suspense as walked over to his bed and started playing with a slightly smaller version of a quaffle.

"We decided to be friends."

The illuminated faces slowly dulled to confusion, much like early homosapiens in the Stone Age. "WHAT?"

"No, she made a good point. We don't work well as enemies and things haven't gone smoothly as being more than friends so…we're staying friends. For now."

Collin's eyebrows rose deviously. "For now?"

Teddy returned the devilish smirk. "It was her idea, I just have to convince her it's a bad one after all."

"What are you going to do?" Ned chuckled.

Teddy ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek, smiling in anticipation for the following weeks to come. "Well, setting limits can be fine…but breaking them can be finer."

**Heaven's to Betsy you guys are the **_**greatest**_** people to walk the planet EVER.**

**10 over my stupid goal? WHAT? That's crazy and magnificent and excellent! I can't even tell you how bearable you guys have made this week! I'm sitting here grinning just thinking how awesome you guys all are! I read each and every one of them personally with a huge smile plastered on my face the whole entire time, so thank you. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Up next: Teddy has his means of showing Victoire exactly how hard it'll be to stay friends...get ready for the T rating to come into play :)))))**

**Again, THANK YOU! YOUR REVIEWS ARE INCREDIBLE! I ADORE YOU ALL! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Potions essay and Charms homework, not to mention the twelve inches on Vampires for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Victoire thought to herself, mentally going over the coursework she had to do for the night. Practice had just ended and Victoire was finding it increasingly difficult to manage Quidditch and school, all while keeping her feelings for Teddy in check.

Because lately, it had been harder than ever to do so.

It seemed like the best option to be friends (_just _friends). Although Victoire did in fact have feelings for him, it was the easiest way to be around him and not complicate anything. But she wasn't prepared for the way he had been acting since then, which proved to be a major test of her self-control.

A sudden knock on the door that led to the boy's lockeroom made her jump in surprise. "Come in," Victoire called, having already showered and dressed and was just packing up her things.

"Hey, good practice today. Sorry to barge in on you, but I have a favor to ask," Teddy's voice announced as he stepped into her practically private locker room, considering no other girls were on the team. She didn't see him, as Victoire was facing her locker to stack her neatly folded uniform on the shelf, but Victoire would know his voice even if they were underwater and she was wearing earplugs.

"What's up?" she replied as she placed her dragon hide gloves neatly on top.

"James needs help in charms, and with captaincy and N.E.W.T. year coming up, I simply don't have time to tutor him," Teddy said, his voice sounding desperate. "So I was wondering if you would be willing to?"

Victoire paused to sigh melodramatically, her broom halfway in her locker. "You certainly aren't one to beat around the bush."

"Please, Victoire, he really needs it! He's Harry Potter's son for Merlin's sake, his grades can't be faulty."

Victoire shut her locker and rolled her eyes as she turned around to face him. "Well I'm his niece, neither can- whoa."

Her eyes focused in on Teddy leaning against the door he came in, wearing nothing but jeans and socks, his toned arms crossed over his bare chest. Victoire could almost feel her pupils dilate as she stared without shame at Teddy's strong torso. It was muscular, but not overly so that it looked like he spent all his time lifting weights and downing protein shakes. Victoire wanted nothing more than to trace the groves on his stomach and felt her fingers twitch by her side.

"Victoire, you all right?" Teddy's voice snapped Victoire out of her explicit thoughts. She looked up at his face (admittedly regretful tearing her gaze from his stomach) and noticed the small smirk on his lips.

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw jutted out in resentment. He was doing it on purpose, just like he had been doing all week, making her desire him although he agreed that being "just friends" was a good idea. It was torture and Teddy knew it; it was another one of his games. But Victoire wasn't going to lose this time. "Perfectly, why do you ask?"

He shrugged, his eyebrows rising. "You just seemed a little dazed there for a moment, or two, or several."

"No, I feel quite fine. You must be mistaken," Victoire stated, keeping her eyes on his smug face. It was weird: half of her wanted to kiss him with all the ardor she had while the other wanted nothing more than to punch him as hard as she could- again. "Anyways, I really can't do it Teddy-"

"Oh, come on," he drawled and made his way over towards her, resuming his stance against the locker next to hers. In order to look busy, Victoire opened her own locker once more and starting mindlessly organizing it. "Why don't I take half the sessions and you take the other? You can't deny a compromise."

Victoire remained mute as she considered the option, trying her hardest not to look at Teddy in fear of staring at him again. "When?"

Teddy grinned and her stomach dropped like it did during a dive for a snitch, and that was just from noticing it out of her peripheral vision. "Once a week for an hour. I'll get the other time slot."

Victoire sighed, feeling herself close to caving. She shut her locker, realizing it was madness trying to clean something that was already impeccable. "I don't know…"

Teddy started to move towards her and her heartbeat quickened. He smiled crookedly at her- could he hear it to? It certainly was pounding loud enough in her own ears. He faced her and rested a hand just above her shoulder to support himself against the locker. Basically, Teddy had managed to trap her against her own locker in order to seduce her further.

"Please, Victoire? I see the 'want to' in your eyes," he said, gazing at her, the haughty smirk still on his face. She didn't know whether he was referring to wanting to help James or wanting to start passionately kissing him right then and there. To be honest, it was probably both; he knew exactly what he was saying.

Victoire bit her lip, the pain making her think clearer. "Fine, I'll help. Now get off me, I'm suffocating in your obnoxious presence."

She pushed him away, ignoring the tingly in her hands from the feel of them on his bare chest. He chuckled and made his way towards the door.

"Thank you Tor, it means a lot," he smiled and winked (_winked_ for Merlin's sake, it was like he wanted her to tear the remaining clothing off of him) and shut the door behind him, leaving Victoire with a shortness of breath and weakness at the knees.

"Damn you straight to hell, Teddy Lupin," Victoire muttered and rolled her eyes before striding out of the locker room and back to her dormitory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't think I've ever hated someone as much as I do him," Victoire sighed as she buttered the bread in front of her at dinner a week later. "Or loved."

The entire week had been filled with Teddy messing with her head in the same way he had in the lockeroom. It had been getting increasingly more difficult to not jump him and break their agreement of staying just friends, and he knew it.

"I still don't understand why you you're resisting it all," Bex interjected, chewing with a look of curiosity on her face as she sat across from Victoire in the Great Hall. "I would have given in to my desires the very first day."

"Because that's exactly what he wants me to do!" Victoire cried animatedly, almost knocking over her goblet of pumpkin juice on the table. "He wants me to give in so he can win! It's just another game to him! And once he wins, he'll let me down, just like he has every time before."

"Victoire, I'm not so sure that's the case here…"

"Why else would he be doing it?"

"I think he's trying to make you realize how you want him as badly as he wants you," Leah pointed out.

"Yeah, okay Leah," Victoire muttered sarcastically, refusing to believe the clearly obvious truth. Bex and Leah knew she was being ridiculous and was doing this so she didn't get her heart broken again, and exchanged a glance. She would never listen unless Teddy told her himself.

"All right, maybe I am wrong. Maybe Teddy is playing a game with you," Leah suggested with a shrug. "But you shouldn't let him win."

"Why do you think I'm do-"

"You can avoid his advances as long as you want, but that will still put him in the position of power in your strictly platonic relationship," Bex acknowledged with a smile. "You need to fight back."

Victoire raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Fight fire with fire. Make Teddy know how you feel. Gain the upper hand."

It was an interesting proposal. Instead of having to restrain herself every time Teddy came into sight, she could make him feel like the helpless one. The only problem was, she knew nothing about being a seductive vixen.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it," Victoire announced and got up from the table, wiping her mouth with a cloth. "I'm going to head up to bed early, unconsciousness is the only place I can escape from Teddy."

Lies. She dreamed about him every single night.

Victoire waved goodbye to the girls and left the Great Hall, only to hear an all too familiar voice catch up with her as she climbed the stairs outside.

"Hoping to catch a few extra Z's?" Teddy asked as he began to ascend the stairs with her. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"You caught me."

"Want some help?" Teddy raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm a fantastic spooner."

Drowning out the 'YES' that was repeatedly being screamed in her head, Victoire frowned. "With all due respect Teddy, I happen to remember you were quite the snorer growing up."

"Alas, that was years ago," Teddy reflected fondly. "You should test that theory once more and see how positively wrong you are."

His indicative comment was met with a signature Victoire punch to the arm.

Teddy chuckled and rubbed the spot she hit. "That was adorable."

"What will it take for you to stop being a pervert, Teddy?" Victoire asked bluntly, fed up with her constant need to block out the explicit yet pleasing thoughts that came to mind when he made remarks such as those.

"Well, look who just arrived from the depths of hell." Teddy tutted her attitude. "How about you say a very special phrase to me, one I know you want to say, and I'll stop. "

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Victoire drawled, trying her best to stop the blush that was creeping unto her cheeks.

"Yes you do. 3 words, 8 letters," Teddy hinted and shoved her gently.

"Go to hell?" Victoire tried through gritted teeth, making Teddy bend over laughing. Her grimace turned to a smile hearing him laugh so carelessly.

"Clever, Tor," he admitted once he had gotten a grip on himself. As they continued to walk to the Tower, Teddy stared at her affectionately. Victoire didn't want to return the gaze; she was afraid of what seeing his amber eyes in candlelight would do to her. "I deduce I'll have to seek your reply some other time. You have conquered me in this clash of intellect, but don't get used to it."

"Why must you use such uncommon words?" Victoire asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Teddy leaned in with smirk, as if hoping she would ask that. "Never underestimate the seductive power of a decent vocabulary."

"Oh trust me, I do not," Victoire muttered to herself, knowing exactly what his comment was directed at.

"What was that?" Teddy inquired.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you said something."

"To myself, not you."

"So you were talking to yourself?" Teddy's eyebrows raised, clearly enjoying the hole she had trapped herself in.

Victoire crossed her arms defensively. "Perhaps."

"You just said you were."

"Then why did you question it?" Victoire snapped.

"It's a little weird to be talking to yourself, Victoire," Teddy pointed out, continuing to stride next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"It's a little weird that I'm friends with a freak like you, yet here we are," Victoire retorted acerbically, making him chuckle yet again. This time however, it sounded bitter.

"Yes of course, _friends_," Teddy said sourly, a grimace on his face.

Victoire stopped and jutted out her hip, an eyebrow raised. She had heard the emphasis he had put on that word. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Teddy stopped as well and shrugged, a dominant smile returning to his face. "What do you want it to mean?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Questioning my every word!" Victoire cried angrily, feeling herself getting more irked at every smart ass reply he gave her.

"I am? How so?" Teddy rebuked, an innocent look on his face.

"Just shut up, Teddy!" Within a second, Teddy grabbed hold of her and pressed her against the corridor wall, clearly not caring if someone were to walk past them at any given moment. Their faces were inches apart and their eyes made direct contact.

"Make me," he whispered, the smirk on his face challenging her to break the rules she had set for them.

Victoire gulped, her head swimming in desire. "You're hands are on my waist."

Teddy chuckled, and Victoire felt his breath on her neck. "Are they now? Wonder how they got there."

All she had to do was stand on her tiptoes and place her lips on his; it was so easy. She had been denied his kiss for far too long, and at that moment, it was ever so tempting to screw the agreement and do what her heart wanted.

But it was just a game to him. And that made Victoire push Teddy away, her lips centimeters away from his.

"I'll see you later, Teddy," she murmured feebly and muttered the password to the Fat Lady, which was exactly where they had ended up.

Teddy laughed behind her. "You don't realize the affect you have on me, do you Tor?"

The portrait had shut faster than Victoire had turned around, and she was left in the common room with a few students scattered around the common room. Victoire waited until she was alone in her dormitory before groaning extraordinarily loud, collapsing on her bed, and screaming her sexual frustration into her pillow.

Perhaps Bex and Leah were right; she didn't have to be the victim. Two could play Teddy's game of seduction, and if what he said was true, she could use her own methods of making the sexual tension as unbearable for him as it was for her.

This certainly wasn't how friends were supposed to act, but hell, it sure was a lot more interesting.

**If you thought Victoire had a tough time dealing with Teddy's advances, imagine how Teddy is going to react when Victoire returns the favor…:D**

**If you don't review then you hate puppies and sunshine and happiness. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Teddy, is it really necessary to bargain my intelligence for a girl?" James asked grudgingly as he doodled on the piece of parchment in front of him.

"Just last week you said you'd be happy to be my wig man!" Teddy cried indignantly, immediately getting shushed by Madam Pince across the library. He smiled meekly and pulled up the chair beside Teddy.

"Yes, but I meant with chicks at bars, not my own cousin in the library!"

Teddy chuckled. "Fair warning, if you ever refer to a girl as 'chick' in front of any female relatives in the family, be prepared for a scolding of epic scale."

James rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm top of my class in Charms. What am I supposed to do, fake it?"

"Precisely!" Teddy exclaimed. "Just sit here and do whatever she tells you. Mess up sometimes, but get the hang of it in the end so she feels accomplished."

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"I don't know, I needed an excuse to talk to her and couldn't think of anything except your promise to be my wingman!"

James scowled and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Brilliant, thanks James," Teddy smiled and clapped his friend on the back. James' strained face revealed he was trying to hold back a grin.

"I don't understand why you're going through so much effort for a girl," James admitted as he flipped his book to the current chapter they were learning in Charms.

"Sometimes, I don't either, Jimmy-"

"_I said don't call me Jimmy!"_

"-But it's worth it, believe me."

James sighed, clearly frustrated from confusion. "But it's Victoire! I thought you hated her!"

Teddy snorted. "Me too,"

At that moment Victoire came striding into the library, looking as angelic as usual. Teddy watched her eyes scan the vicinity before landing on his own, waving, and coming over.

"But sometimes it's hard differentiating love from hate."

"Hello, boys," Victoire greeted. A sly smile formed on her lips as if she had thought of something witty. "How _charming_ to see you two here."

As Victoire cracked up at her own pun, James turned to give Teddy a look that read 'How in Merlin's name could you love someone who has the sense of humor for the Quibbler'. Teddy responded with a shrug and a sentimental smile before turning to Victoire.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone then," he announced, tapping his hands on the table.

"Oh, before you go Teddy," Victoire said quickly, as if remembering something urgent. "I have to get Louis his birthday present and have no idea what an eleven year old boy would want. Would you mind accompanying me to Hogsmede this weekend and help?"

"What makes you think I would know? I've not eleven."

"In age, perhaps not. But in maturity…"

Teddy smirked. "If you're going to be rude I won't go."

Victoire pouted, jutting her pink lip out and widening her blue eyes. Teddy could have sworn he melted and had to pinch himself to make sure he was still solid. "Please, Teddy?"

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Yeah, all right. But only because you begged."

Victoire grinned a brilliant smile before turning back to teach James things he had mastered months ago. Teddy left the library thinking of how wonderful his Godfather's son was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 o0o0

"Soooo."

"What?"

"We're going to Hogsmede together."

"Your point?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't this violate our agreement?"

Victoire scrunched her own. "What do you mean?"

"This is a date."

"This is not a date!"

"Yes it is. We're walking to Hogsmede together, holding hands-"

"You forgot gloves!"

"I'm buying you a butterbeer when we get to the Three Broomsticks-"

"You said you would buy me a butterbeer if I held your hand because you forgot gloves!"

Ignoring her, Teddy smirked. "Face it Weasley, this is a date."

Victoire opened her mouth to protest, but remembered he was doing this just to agitate her and mess with her head. She had made a pact with herself in her bedroom nights ago and was going to uphold it. So, instead of throwing a fit, Victoire put on her own self-assured smirk and shoved Teddy flirtingly.

"This isn't a date, but you're going to help me get one."

The one thing that actually got to Teddy: jealousy.

The surprise of her remark was obvious. Teddy's confident demeanor suddenly eluded astounded at her flirtatious words. "Pardon?"

"Haven't you heard talk of the new busboy Madam Rosmerta hired?"

Teddy sniffed. "Perhaps."

"Well so have I," Victoire grinned, which became more genuine as Teddy's angry scowl became more prominent.

"The guy's what, twenty-five-"

"18, actually."

"-And you're what, thirteen-"

"I'll be sixteen in May, you know that!"

"Regardless, the age difference in highly inappropriate and I'm putting my foot down," Teddy declared, removing his hand from Victoire's to cross his arms defiantly.

Victoire cocked her head playfully. "Remember when we made our agreement, how we were going to be friends?"

Teddy didn't answer so she continued. "And you listed off all the ways friends would help each other, and I believe you mentioned something about helping your pick up chicks, if necessary."

Again, no answer.

"Well, I want to pick up a guy up, and as my friend, you're obligated to help me. So there."

In all honesty, Victoire had no interest in the new busboy at the Three Broomsticks. But she knew flirting with him in front of Teddy for the afternoon would get back at him for torturing her with his flirtatious antics. Hell, it was working already and they hadn't even reached the pub yet.

Teddy's mouth was in a straight line and he exhaled sharply out of his nose, resembling a dragon. "I suppose you're right."

Victoire laughed freely at his reply and wrapped her arm through his. "Then come on!"

They reached the pub and went up to the bar. Teddy, however mad he was, pulled out the chair for her like a true gentlemen and she felt herself blush. For a moment Victoire felt guilty of her plan, but knew Teddy was just being genuine because she was fighting back.

"So why are you so interested in this guy anyways?" he asked as he took the seat next to her. Even in late February, the air was still cold and Teddy's cheeks were blushed an adorable red. Victoire found in to be very endearing. "Have you ever even talked to him?"

"We chatted last month, yes." If by chatting you meant ordering a butterbeer, of course.

Teddy made a face. "What's so great about him then? Does he make you laugh?"

"He doesn't make me cry," Victoire replied, not realizing how significant that was until she said it. Teddy went quiet for a moment, his forehead furrowed in an obvious attempt at trying to think of a decent retort. Or was that…regret?

"Victoire, look-"

"Hey, what can I get for the lovely couple?" The voice made Victoire and Teddy jump in surprise. The new busboy was standing behind the bar in front of them, looking eager to take their order.

"Oh, we're not together," Victoire told him and began to get her flirt on, twirling a piece of blonde hair between her fingers and batting her eyelashes in order to make Teddy turn green with envy.

"Would never even think of it," Teddy answered sharply, making Victoire smile in victory. That smile fell, however, as he continued. "She's much too stubborn, overbearing, irksome-"

"Right, so I'll have a butterbeer and a salad, please," Victoire interrupted.

"As will I, but hold the salad," Teddy echoed cheerfully, knowing he had succeeded in embarrassing her.

"Great, I'll be right back," the busboy nodded, a confused expression on his face. When he was out of earshot, Victoire turned on him.

"Some wingman you are," she scoffed, slouching in her seat.

"Anything to get you to stop making a fool of yourself," Teddy chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know exactly what you're doing. The twirling of the hair, the batting of the eyelashes, it's sickening."

Victoire held her tongue before she snapped at him, knowing it was the wrong route to take. "You're right, I should take a different approach to it. After all, he is eighteen."

Teddy stiffened. "What are you implying?"

"Is this better?" Victoire straightened her position and rest an elbow on the table, letting her hand trace designs on her neck as she bit her lip, giving Teddy a once over slowly and smiling sweetly as she reached his eyes once more.

Teddy gulped and looked away nervously just as the busboy came back with their orders.

"Two butterbeers and a salad, enjoy."

Victoire looked down at her meal and sighed with disappointment at what came with her food.

"Is something wrong?" the busboy asked.

"Er, no, everything is great thank you!" Victoire cried, putting an attempt at reassuring smile on her face.

"I'll take those," Teddy announced and leaned over, picking out the mushrooms from the salad with and putting them on a napkin. "She's allergic."

Victoire stared in wonder at how Teddy remembered that. She had never had an attack in front of him, so they only way he would have known is if she had told him.

"How did you…?"

"You told me when we were six or something," Teddy answered, already knowing her question.

"You remembered?"

"I'm picking them out, aren't I?" Teddy grinned and put down the money for their food. "It's on me."

The guilt that had begun to grow earlier came back, in full stride this time. Teddy had been a great friend the entire day and here she was, messing with his head, trying to get revenge. It was stupid. The entire confusion they had was stupid. Victoire watched him with adoration in her eyes as he took a sip of his butterbeer. He glanced over at her and smiled.

"What?"

"I'm not hungry anymore, let's go get Louis that birthday gift."

"But what about your food? And your guy?" Teddy asked grudgingly.

Victoire took his hand and led him towards the door. What she wanted to say was, "I've already got the perfect one right in front of me." But instead, she just shrugged and squeezed his hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teddy came wandering into his dormitory later that night with an extra spring in his step and a grin on his face. He couldn't exactly pin point it, but something about spending time with Victoire just left him feeling…giddy. It was maddening, yet he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"You look happy," remarked Collin as he glanced up from his book.

"I feel happy," Teddy replied and chuckled.

"So it went well?"

"Chimerically."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

Teddy shook his head much like a child would and Collin rolled his eyes. "One detail?"

He thought for a moment before chuckling to himself. "Well, I realized something today."

"And what would that be?"

"If she bites her lip one more time I'm going to have to retrain myself."

**Thank you so much for your reviews/subscriptions and please continue to do so!**

**Sorry for the lateness, and although I may not be consistent, I PROMISE you I will finish this story! I have the ending planned out and everything**

**Up next: Easter holidays at the Burrow once again. But what happens when there aren't enough beds? :D**

**REVIEW IF YOUR NAME HAS A VOWEL IN IT**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a long day.

Being the oldest meant being the babysitter, and although Teddy had dealt with it many times before, something about this Easter had made it even more exhausting to keep up with the cousins than before.

Victoire helped some by taking the girls off his hands, but ultimately, it was the boys who were the problem. One minute they would all be playing a board game quietly and the next Albus will have tackled James, with Hugo making bets with Fred, and Louis complaining loudly about the violence to no one in particular. It was madness, even more so than everything he had gone through with Victoire this year, and that was saying something.

So after everyone went to their assigned rooms to sleep that, Teddy changed into his sweatpants and T-shirt lethargically before retreating to the kitchen for a hot chocolate. He sure did love his hot chocolate.

While the kettle heated up, Teddy tried to recall where Molly had assigned him to sleep earlier that night. The Burrow was as crowded as ever because most of the family was sleeping over and everyone needed some place to reside for the night. Unfortunately, it had been so hectic when he arrived, Teddy couldn't remember for the life of his where he was supposed to sleep.

His first bet was with Albus, James, Hugo, Fred, and Louis but that seemed much to crowded in one room. Though Molly did mention something about a pull out couch...

That was it! He was to sleep in the living room. Teddy grinned with glee at the thought of having the pull out couch all to himself; for the past 8 years he's had to share a bed with someone.

When his nightly beverage was finished, Teddy grabbed his mug and pushed open the swinging door that led to the living room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could tell the bed was already pulled out; bless Molly for thinking of everything. Cautiously, he felt for the side table and placed his mug on a coaster. Then he lifted up the blankets and climbed under, immediately wrapped into its warm, comfortable embrace. Adjusting himself, his hand brushed against something smooth and cold. It felt like human flesh.

Teddy yelled out in surprised. Whatever he had touch jerked violently away and let out a girlish scream as well, causing him to cry out once more, ergo he heard the girly shriek again.

Heart beating, Teddy slapped him hand around the table trying to find the lamp. It filled the room with light, and Teddy 's eyes met the large blue ones belonging to Victoire on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell, Teddy?" she whisper-cried, and looked above frantically, hoping they hadn't woken anyone up. "What are you doing here?"

Teddy looked at her, his heart still beating, but not from fear anymore. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun with loose pieces of blonde hair framing her face. "Me? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I was sleeping before you rudely awakened me!" she snapped. "Go to bed, Teddy, _your_ bed. I'm exhausted."

"I was trying to!" he declared. "You're in my bed!"

She looked at him through squinted eyes, as if trying to figure out if he was lying or not. "You're thoroughly mistaken. Grandma Molly told me I'm supposed to sleep here."

"No, she said I am."

"Do you have proof?"

"Do you?"

Victoire paused, defeated. "Well, I'm not moving. So goodbye, and goodnight."

Teddy scoffed. "Neither am I!"

Victoire slapped the blankets that covered her in frustration. "I was here first! Why don't you go climb into James' bed or something?"

"Victoire, I haven't had a bed to myself since I was eight. I would really appreciate if I had one now. So, if you'd be so kind, leave!"

"I was here first!" she cried angrily.

"Well I'm older!" Teddy rebuked childishly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Victoire proclaimed indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to share then," Teddy snapped, thinking it would make her leave. Instead, Victoire gave him one last glare before flopping down and lying on her side, putting her back to him. Teddy rolled his eyes at her stubbornness as he turned off the light before doing the same.

They laid in the silent darkness for a few minutes, staying as far away from the other as possible until Victoire spoke again. "If you snore, I will break your nose."

"I already told you, I don't."

"Same goes if you steal any covers."

"If I remember correctly, that was you."

Teddy felt a shift in the mattress as Victoire presumably sat up. The clicking sound of a lamp being turned on and the sudden light that filled the room revealed an agitated Victoire sitting up once again.

"What are you talking about?"

Teddy rolled over unto his back but remained laying down. He spoke with his eyes shut, trying to indicate all he wanted to do was sleep. "When we were kids, I'd wake up in the middle of the night during our sleepovers thinking you had somehow portkey'd me to Siberia."

He heard her huff. "You would steal them first!"

Teddy chuckled under his breath. "Whatever you say, Tor."

"I'm serious! You were so afraid of getting cooties you would sleep as far away from me as possible, and the blankets couldn't stretch out that far, so you'd take them!"

"'Course, 'course," he mumbled sleepily. He could almost feel Victoire staring at him viciously before the click sounded again and the room returned to blackness.

Minutes later, Teddy was close to sleep when Victoire's whisper alerted him again. "Teddy?"

"Mm?"

By the tone of her voice, he pictured her wide-awake twiddling her thumbs. "Was I really that malicious to you as a kid?"

Not even bothering to protect her feelings, Teddy answered truthfully. "Yes."

A shift in the bed meant Victoire was now facing him as they lay next to each other. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I really am."

Teddy sighed, knowing she meant it. "It's all right, Tor. Don't lose sleep over it, literally."

She giggled melodically and heard her pat around the bed until she grasped his hand in hers. "Goodnight, Teddy."

He smiled and rubbed her smooth skin with his thumb, entwining their fingers. "Goodnight, Tor."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teddy opened his eyes to blackness, wondering why he had woken up, until he heard quiet whimpering beside him. He sat up and waited for his eyes to focus in the dark, knowing if he turned on the light it would burn his corneas and he'd go blind. He was still holding hands with Victoire, but hers was damp and clammy.

"Victoire?" he whispered.

Shifting closer to her, he saw Victoire shaking slightly, her lips twitching, and her forehead creased. She was having a nightmare. Without thinking, Teddy let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, rocking her gently.

"S'okay, s'okay," he mumbled as he spooned her back, inhaling the flowery scent in her hair. The whimpering and shaking stopped at this point, and she had woken up. Yet, instead of pushing him away, Victoire turned over and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. Teddy lay on his back, one arm still wrapped around her, while Victoire was snuggled into him with her hand on his chest. It was the most peaceful moment he could remember having, and he quickly drifted off to sleep once more.

0o0o0o0o0

She was warm. Too warm, but without having to open her eyes Victoire knew shifting positions meant sacrificing the comfortableness she felt. It didn't even occur to her what- or whom her arms were wrapped around.

Her hand twitched at the thought, and she felt the soft cotton under her palm. Yawning, Victoire ran her hand down the torso to see how long it was. She didn't even process it was Teddy who she was entangled with until he spoke.

"Before you kill me," he began without opening his eyes. "Know that you were having a wretched nightmare."

Victoire's eyes widened at the realization of whom she was currently snuggling with. Refusing to make it uncomfortable, she tried to act as casual as possible.

"Why would I kill you?" Victoire asked, propping her chin on his chest. She stared at his face absentmindedly, admiring the stubble that grew along his jaw and his wild turquoise hair that stuck out from every angle.

"We're violating the agreement if you haven't noticed," he replied, his lips forming a smirk.

"I'm not angry," Victoire told him truthfully. She had been having a nightmare last night; something about failing all her O.W.L's. But Teddy had comforted her and she liked it.

Victoire certainly wasn't a morning person, but she could be if it meant waking up with Teddy every morning.

"Friends don't spoon friends, Tor."

Victoire cursed that blasted agreement. "We weren't spooning you dolt," she pointed out and kicked off the covers as she sat up. "We were merely sharing personal space, that's all."

Teddy opened his eyes at this point and sat up as well. "Well if you're not angry, I'm not angry."

"Excellent," she smiled and swung her legs over the side of the pull out couch. "I'm going to make tea, would you like some?"

"Sure thing, I'll join you in a sec," Teddy told her and shuffled off towards the bathroom. Victoire watched as he lifted his arms above his head and stretched, revealing his toned back muscles. If this was what marriage was like, she could certainly get use to it.

Victoire retreated to the kitchen and began to prepare tea for each other. She had just slept with Teddy- not in the crude, vulgar way, but in the simplest meaning of the phrase. They had spent the night together, each in blissful unconsciousness. She smiled to herself thinking how roses and love letters were nothing in intimacy to the night she just had.

As the kettle began to whistle, she thought of two things.

The first was how thankful she was that no one in her family had come downstairs and saw them together. Why she was clinging to Teddy as she slept would be difficult to explain to her father…

The second was how much of an idiot she was. But she couldn't decide if it was the fact she made that stupid idea of them staying friends or if she had just violated it in all the wrong ways.

Sipping her tea, Victoire pushed the thoughts out of her head and leaned against the counter. She hadn't felt this content in a long time and decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

**The updates on this story will be scattered, but the story will be finished, I promise! Admittedly, reviews do inspire me to update faster…**

**Up next: A prank on Collin goes horribly wrong, leading to a sentencing of both the guilty and the innocent to detention in the Forbidden Forest. Teddy and Victoire will have to put their agreement to the test….:D **

**Review please & thanks for staying faithful! 3 **


	16. Chapter 16

The walk from the common room to Hagrid's hut was tense and admittedly a little awkward. Teddy knew he should try and break the silence but didn't quite know how, especially since the four other people who accompanied him were all presumably furious with him.

As they started to descend the hill that led to Hagrid's, Teddy finally spoke. "Look, I know you're all mad at me-"

"Try livid!" Bex interjected, crossing her arms across her chest.

"-But it's not my fault you got detention too!"

"Of course it's your fault! You were the only one actually involved in the prank! We were just innocent bystanders!" Ned cried, equally angry.

Teddy ran a hand through his hair nervously and felt the wet April air coat him like a glove. It had rained earlier and everything was still a little moist. "I tried to protest McGonagall, but you know how she is! All strict and pointed; it's no use arguing with her!"

"Regardless, we still have detention on a Saturday night thanks to your immaturity!" Leah snapped from beside him. "All to get back at Collin for what, embarrassing you in class?"

Teddy cringed at the memory, a competitive animosity towards Collin returning at the recollection.

_"Teddy?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"What is your answer?"_

_He had been spacing out and had no idea; Slughorn hated having to repeat a question. _

_"Four," Collin muttered so only Teddy could hear him. Teddy jerked his head in acknowledgement of thanks and straightened up in his chair, trying to look like a sophisticated student._

_"I believe the answer is four," Teddy answered confidently with a smug expression on his face. _

_Slughorn's forehead creased. "No, Mr. Lupin, the answer is in fact Draught of the Living Dead."_

_A collective chuckle sounded through the room, the loudest coming from the malicious demon on his right. _

"That was an incredibly traumatic experience for me, and it'll take years of psychotherapy to recover," Teddy replied defensively, crossing his own arms. "Besides, a little revenge never hurt anyone."

"Except for innocent people who get detention from it," Bex added nonchalantly. "Which is, you know, US!"

A perfectly planned vengeance on Collin, including stolen red paint and some basic spells, had gone horribly wrong yesterday evening when the desired victim did not set off the trap. Teddy's friends had happened to be with him when their Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom, had received the unfortunate payback and assumed the lot of them to be responsible.

"Victoire, you haven't said a word yet, don't you think Teddy deserves to be pushed off the Astronomy tower?" Leah asked, as if daring her to disagree with them. Victoire, who was the last of the accused, was off to the side of them staying quiet. When pointed out, her cheeks turned a faint pink that could be seen ever in the low light of early night.

"Well," she cleared her throat, as if trying to choke back laughter. "Seeing Professor Longbottom dripping in red paint was sort of amusing."

Teddy beamed while the others cried out in protest.

"WHAT?"

"IT WASN'T WORTH GETTING DETENTION FOR!"

"THE FORBIDDEN FOREST, TOR!"

"YOU'RE MAD!"

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE- ow!"

"Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion," Victoire shrugged while Leah rubbed her now-bruised arm.

"Especially if it's the right one," Teddy included, winking at Victoire in thanks.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we have to go in the Forbidden Forest," Ned complained and avoided stepping in a puddle on the trail.

"Aw, are you afraid of the dark, Nedward?" Victoire pouted, faking sympathy, making Bex and Leah giggle.

"No, just what hides in it," Ned clarified and lifted the hood of his jacket over his head, as if that would protect him from the centaurs and rumored giant spiders.

The group reached Hagrid's hut and pounded on the wood door. Immediately, the sounds of barking and "Get down, Killer!" were muffled behind the door. It swung open to reveal a cheery Hagrid and an ironically lovable bloodhound awaiting their arrival. "Come in, come in!"

"Tea, anyone?" Hagrid asked politely as he closed the door behind them. "Just boiled the water."

"No thank you," they all replied, having all experienced Hagrid's cooking before.

"How is ole' Killer, Hagrid?" Teddy asked as he scratched the dog behind his ears.

"Oh, just like her mother, she is," Hagrid responded fondly. "Fang was a good old dog, and Killer has filled her paws nicely."

"Hagrid, what exactly are we to be doing in the Forest this late at night?" Ned asked timidly, nervously fiddling with the strings on his sweatshirt.

"Glad you asked, Ned," Hagrid replied and shuffled towards the fireplace to tend to the boiling water. "Some of the trees out in the Forest are dying from disease. I'm not asking you to go way deep, you'll know when to stop. But if a tree is glowing from the bottom, mark it with your wands so it'll make my job easier tomorrow when we have to put potion on them."

"I suggest splitting into two groups. Get more done, see," Hagrid continued. "As long as you've got your wands, it should take no more than an hour."

"Excellent!" Teddy exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. "Ready to go?"

The others grumbled in response and said goodbye to Hagrid before shuffling out the door.

"All right, I'll go with Teddy-" Ned began, before Leah cut him off and linked her arm with his.

"What? Have the two, brave men together and leave the damsels in distress?" she pouted. "Please come with Bex and I, Ned. We need your protection!"

Victoire squinted her eyes in malice and her friend's obvious attempt to get her alone with Teddy. Nevertheless, she was grateful when Leah and Bex dragged a bashful Ned off towards the path leading towards the left.

"I guess that leaves you with me, Weasley," Teddy smirked and offered his own arm cordially. "Shall we?"

Victoire rolled her eyes at his playfulness and pulled him by the arm to the right. "Oh come on, let's get this over with."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They had been working for the past hour, marking all the trees that were glowing from the bottom tirelessly. Time seemed to slip away when Victoire was with Teddy, and the hour had felt no more than ten minutes while they talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company. After marking the last tree, the duo began to head back towards Hagrid's, brushing shoulders as they walked next to each other on the path.

"So, were you genuinely not mad I got you a detention or were you just being a mate by not complaining?" Teddy asked, glancing over at her with a shy smile.

"A little of both, we have to keep our agreement after all," Victoire admitted and shrugged. "But it was truly hilarious seeing Longbottom in such a predicament."

Teddy nodded. "I'm almost glad it was Longbottom who got pranked and not Collin. Detention was most definitely worth it."

"Why, because you got to spend it with me?" Victoire asked, grinning widely.

"Psh, of course not, that's been the worst part of the night," Teddy responded sarcastically, receiving a shove from Victoire in return.

"Admit it, Lupin, you like spending time with me!" Victoire teased and twirled around in front of him on the path. "You like talking to me, and making me laugh, and seeing me smile from your corny jokes!"

"Do not!" Teddy protested, but the smile tugging at his lips showed he wasn't sincere.

"And every time we touch you get this sort of tingly rush inside!" Victoire laughed and continued to dance around.

"From disgust, perhaps," Teddy sneered half-heartedly.

"I make your life rather wonderful, don't I?" Victoire stopped and crossed her arms with a grin on her face.

"You know Tor, it sounds to me like you're merely describing how _you _feel when I'm around," Teddy insinuated and gave her a knowing smile.

"Get over yourself," Victoire giggled at the suspicious expression on his face.

"Oh please, little girls kiss frogs hoping they'll turn into me," Teddy joked and Victoire laughed melodically.

"You're not that good looking," Victoire lied.

"Yes I am," Teddy replied confidently.

Victoire nodded without thinking. "You kind of are, I suppose."

Teddy's face lit up. "Ha! A confession!"

"Pardon?"

"You like me, don't you, Weasley?" Teddy accused playfully. "We agreed to keep our friendship completely platonic yet you just can't seem to help yourself."

Victoire scoffed at his accusation. "No, I certainly do not! In fact, you're probably just declaring that because you like me!"

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "No, you like me, just say it!"

"No, you!" Victoire shot back and stepped closer to him.

"No, you!" Teddy rebuked and took a step closer to her as well.

"Prove it!" Victoire exclaimed. Within seconds, Teddy's amber eyes were filled with passion as he gently pushed her against a nearby tree and planted his lips on hers. Victoire didn't think twice before kissing him back, running her hands through his turquoise hair and enjoying the feeling of his hands cupping her face. Their lips moved together rhythmically and Victoire got chills up her spine when Teddy wrapped his hands around her waist and squeezed her hips. A millennium could have passed and she would have never known. Unfortunately, they had to return to the reality where they were nothing but friends.

Teddy pulled away and panted as he looked at her with his big, beautiful eyes. "Nothing?"

It was as if the world stopped. Victoire was suddenly conscious of the two decisions in front of her: tell the truth with the possibility of her heart getting broken again or lie and continue to live in torment. It was a double-edged sword, but she had to choose one side to stab herself with.

"Nothing," Victoire told him quietly. Instead of walking away in anger however, Teddy continued to look at her. The shadow of his creased brow was enhanced from the light coming from her wand as he looked at her, as if trying to make her crack. Victoire held her poker face as best she could; if it broke, so would her heart.

"Okay," Teddy replied and stepped away. "Come on, the others will be expecting us."

"Right," Victoire agreed and walked next to him, feeling her heart beat dully in her chest.

She had lied. She felt everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ned and Collin stared at Teddy and he sat on the edge of his bed, looking at nothing in particular. He had not moved nor spoken for the past half hour and they were getting concerned. They glanced at each other and shrugged, supposing it was time to intervene.

"Er, Ted?" Ned started and cleared his throat. "Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking," Teddy responded flatly.

"About?" Collin joined in.

"Girls."

"An activity I can relate to," Collin tried but was met with only silence and an eye roll from Ned. "Okay, what about girls?"

"How they are not made of sugar and spice and everything nice as legend holds," Teddy replied, not breaking eye contact with the wall. "But rather carbon atoms and lies. Mostly lies."

"Interesting hypothesis," Ned complimented, feeling awkward. "But-"

"I saw it, Ned. I saw it in her eyes tonight," Teddy interrupted, finally looking at them like a man who had evidence to prove a suspect guilty.

"Who-"

"Victoire loves me. I know she does. Why she is lying about it is beyond me, but she loves me back and she can't deny it for much longer," Teddy told them as he got up from the bed and looked out the window at the darkened Forbidden Forest.

"What are you going to do?" Ned asked curiously.

"The only thing a man can do," Teddy replied simply. "Tell her first."

**Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the angst and such that came with it :D **

**Two chapters left :'( sorry bout the updates again, soccer season sure does take up time. But it's spring break here so expect at least one of those chapters to be up soon! **

**Up Next: Teddy reflects upon the last eight months and all the chaos they've caused, coming to the conclusion that destruction can lead to creation. Oh…and you best be getting excited. **

**HEY YOU. YEAH YOU. REVIEW. THANKS BOO. **


	17. Chapter 17

In a secluded section of the library, Teddy drummed his fingers on a desk anxiously. He was bored and couldn't quite seem to focus on the course work in front of him. All he wanted to do was think about Victoire.

_Victoire._

The girl who had plagued his thoughts constantly for the past 7 months; the girl who had caused him the greatest stress he had ever known, yet the one who could relieve it the quickest. The things that had happened in the past school year seemed like were a part of a story. They had all led him to where he was now: alone, in the library, restless and wanting nothing more than to grab Victoire and tell her not to be afraid of the feelings they shared for one another.

She had left for France when he was ten, and for six years he hadn't heard from her, besides a causal mention at dinner or the occasional Christmas card, which he tossed in the rubbish as soon as his Grandma handed it to him. Then, on that August afternoon when his Grandma announced they would be moving back, he had been outraged- and very naive.

Teddy realized now that he had never hated Victoire; he hated the fact that she had left him all the years ago, friendless and alone.

The beginning of the school year they argued constantly, until that first Quidditch lesson together, which she had never really needed at all. When she hit him, it changed everything. It made him realize how much of an arse he was being, and how she wasn't going to let him continue being someone he wasn't.

Teddy chuckled to himself at the memory; it really had hurt a lot. But he admired her for it. Victoire's spunk was enticing.

And then he had started to fall for her, fast. He had been scared, and he couldn't decide whether he should push her away or pull her in close. And then he kissed her on Christmas and just...left her there. Teddy cursed himself, knowing that mistake had led him to the point he was now: hopeless and frustrated.

As the sunshine broke through the April clouds and streamed in through his window, an epiphany broke through the overcast in his head. It didn't have to stay this way. Teddy's problem was never how he treated Victoire; it's how he didn't treat her. He had never been honest about his feelings with her before, and it's what he needed to do to get rid the invisible weight on his shoulders.

Teddy stood up confidently, like a solider on his way to battle, and strode towards the doors, not even bothering to collect his things. A rational voice at the back of his head reminded him that there was a very probable chance this would not end how he wanted, but Teddy was sick of the chaos. He needed something to rely on, and that was the truth of how he felt.

Ignoring those who said hello to him in the corridors, Teddy pushed past people without a second look, determined to find her.

Her.

Her dimpled smile that was absolutely contagious.

Her sparkling eyes, bright as the Easter sky.

Her twinkling laugh that put a fairies' in shame.

Her abnormal faces and the way she still managed to look beautiful while wearing them.

Her intelligence and wit.

Her indubitable spunk.

They way she yelled at him when she was angry. The way she said his name.

Her.

Victoire.

With fate on his side, Teddy ended up outside of the Great Hall just as she was leaving it, her book bag slung over her shoulder, indicating she had just finished studying. Just seeing her sent a rush of excitement and relief through his body. "Victoire!"

She looked up and met his eyes, a small smile growing on her lips. Victoire stopped and waited for him to reach her. "Hey, Teddy, I was meaning to find you."

Teddy smirked. "What for?"

Her smile faded and she began twisting her hair around her fingers nervously, avoiding his gaze. "Look, about the other night...it didn't mean anything Teddy. I'm sorry it happened again, you should know I don't want it to-"

"Victoire?"

"What?" She looked up at him, her anxious eyes regretful.

"Please. Shut up," Teddy grinned patiently, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She frowned, confused. "Pardon?"

"Stop talking," Teddy told her again, almost seeing the walls she had built around her heart beginning to weaken with his confidence.

"Okay," Victoire replied blankly, giving him the invitation to continue.

Teddy smiled, acknowledging how adorable she looked when confused. "Do you know what this is, Tor?"

"What do you mean by 'this'?" she asked.

Teddy gestured between them. "I mean us. This is stubborn love. Both of us feeling something but refusing to admit it in fear of getting hurt."

Victoire's jaw slackened in shock. "W-we're just f-friends, Teddy-"

"Oh, don't even try to pull that with me!" Teddy exclaimed, making her freeze and stare at him in wonder. "I'm tired of being afraid, Victoire. Actually, I'm damn near exhausted from being petrified of how I feel. And I know you are too."

Victoire's eyes softened as she listened to him, as Teddy continued, hardly noticing the people that continued to walk by. "You're my best friend, Victoire. I've been in love with you my entire life. And I've tried to mask it, I realize, by being a total prat to you all these years. But I couldn't keep it up, and I gave into my desires back in December. When I kissed you, it scared me terribly because you were the one person who could ruin my life. I pushed you away. I made you think things were your fault when really, I was just terrified of pain. I've been a total coward. I didn't want to be a slave to the way I feel about you. Can you understand? It's so horrible because, really, I'd die for you. I love you. I could go on all night about how much I love you."

He reached out and grabbed her hands. "I want you, Victoire. So be brave, and want me back."

She stared back at him, and Teddy could see the internal conflict fighting in her mind at a million battles per second. She didn't want to get hurt again, he could understand that.

"Teddy-"

"Yes?" He replied eagerly, not noticing his interruption until after he had done it. "Sorry, continue."

Victoire bit back a grin. "Do you remember when I broke Uncle Harry's window?"

Teddy's eyebrows furrowed; this was not a response he had been expecting. "Erm, what?"

Victorie laughed, backing his heart flutter. "I had just turned six. We were in the backyard, and you told me to stop playing with the quaffle I had gotten for my birthday because I was sure to break something. You told me when I did break something, you weren't going to take the rap for it. But I ignored you, and the window ended up getting broken."

Teddy nodded, recalling small fragments of the memory but not much. He had never really considered it significant enough to remember the small details.

"Well," Victoire smirked, and intertwined their fingers. "Harry came outside, putting on his typical, disappointed Uncle look. He asked what had happened, and I started to cry because I didn't want to get in trouble. Do you remember what happened next?"

"I took the blame," Teddy answered for her, slightly chuckling.

"Right. And that's when I realized two things," Victoire continued. "The first is that you never quite mean what you say. You tell me you won't take the rap for something getting broken, yet you took the blame. You tell me that kiss on Christmas meant nothing, yet it meant everything."

Teddy blushed at her pointing out the truth, but the smile on her face told him what he had been waiting the past four months to hear. "Yeah, I suppose. What's the second?"

"When you took the blame for me, I knew at that moment that I loved you. I was six and I knew I loved you. And not how I loved my cat, but how my parent's loved each other," Victoire told him, her grin matching the one on his face. "The older you get, the more things change. Yet some things never will."

Euphorically, Teddy leaned down to kiss Victoire, wrapping his arms around her waist and ignoring the cat calls of students passing by them. He hadn't remembered feeling this happy in a long time.

"It's about bloody well time!" cried a voice beside them. They broke apart, smiling like fools, to see Bex and Leah looking just as happy as they were.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this?" asked Leah rhetorically. "Merlin, it sure as hell took you long enough!"

"Better late than never?" Victoire tried, her arms still wrapped around Teddy's neck.

"Come on Lee, let's leave the happy couple alone," Bex cheered. "I have to go find Collin and give him the good news that he owes me five galleons."

"You bet on our relationship?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"You're damn right I did," Bex nodded proudly. "Thanks for getting together before the end of the year!"

Teddy and Victoire laughed as the two girls walked off. "You know, you never officially asked me to be your girlfriend," Victoire pointed out.

"Who says I don't want to be the girlfriend?" Teddy scoffed, making Victoire giggle.

"Fine. Teddy Lupin, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"It would be a pleasure, Weasley."

**They grow up so fast…**

**Hope you liked it! I've never really been good at the resolution, so sorry if it was too cheesy/disappointing in any next chapter is going to be the epilogue sssOOOOoooOOoo keep an eye out for that email. **

**I have some ideas for the next story I am going to write. I am leaning towards a JamesxLily fic and have two ideas that I still need to narrow down. I'm reaaaally excited and honestly think it'll be my best story yet! It won't follow the normal plot I usually do (hate each other, start to like each other, drama, get together) but will be a little more complex, yet ultimately satisfying all your fluff/sexual needs. Please subscribe me as an author if you'd want to get the notification when I start posting it (most likely in May)! **

**Reviewing is for the magnificent! **


	18. Chapter 18

September 1st, 2017

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Robes?"

"Check."

"Extra socks?"

"Check."

"Permission slips for Hogsmede?"

"Don't remind me," Louis complained and crossed his arms, a pout on his lips.

"One more year Lou, then you can go," Bill reassured him in the typical father tone.

"It's not like any other 2nd years are going either," Dominique reminded him, tying her blonde hair back with an elastic. Now a 5th year, she looked exactly as Victoire did two years earlier when they had their first departing for Hogwarts.

"But you guys are! And I want to see the Shrieking Shack!"

"It's really not that cool," Dominique told him, laughing at the disappointed look on his face.

"I beg to differ. The Shrieking Shack is by far the coolest thing at Hogsmede," Victoire claimed, throwing an arm around her younger brother. "And it's definitely worth the wait."

"I see my friends on the train, can I go now?" Dominique cried suddenly, waving to a group of Ravenclaw girls already in their compartment.

"Not before you say goodbye!" Fleur exclaimed emotionally and threw her arms around her daughter. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for the rest of ze family?"

"I'll see them on the train, Mama!" Dominique kissed her father and grabbed her trunk. "I'll see you guys at Christmas!"

"Oh, there are my friends! Can I go too?" Louis chirped, his disappointment long forgotten as he hugged his father and mother and sped off without another word.

"There go the little birds, leaving the nest so soon," Bill sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife.

Victoire frowned. "Um, hi. Oldest daughter still here, about the start her final year at Hogwarts."

"Of course, of course," Fleur tutted and hugged her daughter close. Victoire smiled, content.

"Are you sure you'll be manage without Teddy around? Now that he's got the Healing job at St. Mungo's he won't be there to show you the ropes," her father pointed out.

Victoire couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she thought of Teddy entertaining all the sick children at St. Mungo's with changing his hair color and facial features. "I think I've gotten a good grip on them now."

"Well, we'll let you go find Bex and Leah. Don't forget to write, and take care of your brother," Bill told her and kissed his daughter on the head lovingly.

"Somebody's got to," Victoire shrugged and giggled as her parents waved goodbye. When they had disappeared through Platform 9 ¾, she took out the note in her pocket that was worn and wrinkled from being read so many times.

_I'll be there. –Teddy _

It had been a short reply to her letter, but it said everything it needed too. Victoire took her trunk and began to wander around the platform, keeping an eye out for the familiar turquoise hair she loved so dearly.

She and Teddy had been dating since that wonderful April afternoon at the end of her fifth year, and the only people who knew about it were her mother, Dominique, and Andromeda. They had both decided it was better to keep things on the down low because in a family as big as there's, chaos would occur if they all found out. And if they had broken up…it could break up the family as well.

But it had been nearly a year and a half (not that she was counting…) and she had never been so happy. Her sixth year had been blissful, and although it would be hard not seeing him everyday, it would make breaks all the more special. Seeing him still gave her butterflies and made her feel like she could run all the way to Scotland, which was exactly why she burst into a sprint when she caught sight of his bright hair among the crowd.

He turned around just as she made contact, wrapping her arms around him. Teddy laughed and hugged her back.

"So you got my letter, I assume?" he joked.

"Thanks for coming," Victoire mumbled and squeezed him tighter, realizing how much she would miss him at that moment.

Teddy grinned and pulled back to put his hands on her shoulders. "What? Did you honestly think I'd miss saying goodbye to you and have you nag me about it for the rest of our lives?"

Victoire rolled her eyes but laughed. "You have a very valid point."

Teddy laughed with her and glanced around. "Did your family leave already?"

"Yeah, but I don't know about Harry and the rest of them."

"Maybe I'll catch them on the way out," Teddy shrugged before turning back to her. "I got you something."

Victoire felt her heart flutter. "You didn't have to."

"Oh, yes I did. When I saw it practically grabbed my knees and begged me to give it to you," Teddy told her and reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a small square box with a ribbon on it. "Open it."

Victoire smile as she undid the ribbon and opened the box. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she pulled out a small crystal orb. "A remembrall?"

"So you'll remember to miss me!" Teddy declared brightly and Victoire laughed.

"I don't think I'll need help, but thank you." She wrapped her arms around Teddy's neck and gave him a thank you kiss. But Teddy held her close to him and continue to kiss her, both of them realizing it would be a long time until their next one.

An astounded voice, accompanied with a voice crack of a boy going through puberty, interrupted them. "TEDDY?"

They broke apart to see James with his mouth open and eyes wide. "Careful Jim, you'll catch flies."

"What are you doing?" James demanded glancing from Teddy to Victoire so fast Victoire was sure his eyes would fall out of their sockets.

"I've come to see Victoire off," James informed him. "And I'd appreciate if you'd go away, please."

James nodded, still dazed, and ran off into the cloud of smoke that had formed around them from the train. Teddy and Victoire looked at each other before bursting into laughter, the kind that made you clutch your sides from joyous pain.

"The look on his face, oh Merlin," Victoire mused, wiping a tear from her eye. "I suppose he's gone off to tell the entire family then."

"The secrets out," Teddy shrugged with a grin. "You okay with that?"

Victoire sighed. "Well, my dad isn't going to be too happy that I didn't tell him, but my mom will help him. Are you okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with showing off the love of my life to the world?" Teddy proclaimed and Victoire blushed as he kissed her again.

**5 months later and it's done :') **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed/subscribed/or merely read my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**My next story, a Jily fic that is still untitled, will be published sometime in May. Basically, Lily's choice to follow the Mauraders on a Full Moon leads her to unexpected and life threatening danger, leaving her protection to the hardly heroic Marauders. Expect suspense, arguments, and uncontrollable feelings finally being revealed. :D **

**If you're interested, you could subscribe to me as an author for the update! **

**I ADORE YOU ALL! **


End file.
